My Dirty Little Secret
by SweetSugarStand
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko, the adopted older sister of Uchiha Sasuke, has a secret she that doesn't want to let out. Will she be able to keep her secret life with her younger brother a secret, or will their passion be revealed to everyone? Why does it seem like thats exactly what Sasuke wants to happen? -Rated for graphic content, a lemon in every chapter-
1. Chapter 1

A note to my Readers:

**Hello fellow Fanfictians,**

**Believe it or not...This is my first time actually trying to write a fic like this, so I'm hoping all of you can help me out here. I'm not asking for a lot, just a little review at the end of the chapter(s) to let me know what you think. Please, tell me what you liked, what you disliked, what you would like to see more of later on, and what I can improve upon. If there are certain requests for sexual settings and actions, please give them and I will take and try to fulfill them in the succeeding chapters. Every bit of feedback is appreciated.**

**I'm creating this story to help me improve my smut writing, which, quite frankly, I'm a little awkward about, but I would like to get better. Though there is a lemon in every chapter, maybe several, the entire story is not a pwp. I actually have a reason for the graphic content filling this story, but you'll just need to keep reading to find out what it is, otherwise it would ruin the story!**

**The main pairing in this fic is SasukexNaruko. I have changed the gender of Uzumaki Naruto to his female counterpart. Naruko, in this fic, is Sasuke's adopted sister, and therefore keeps her 'Uzumaki' surname. I have bumped her age up two years older than Sasuke to fit the idea I have in mind.**

* * *

Everyone had a couple secrets locked up tightly in their closet. Secrets that they didn't dare let slip to anyone, not even their closest friends and family. Uzumaki Naruko was no different. The rambunctious blonde had a dark secret - a secret she couldn't reveal to anyone.

Her secret was that she had an addiction.

_"Oh my...ooh!" Naruko moaned, throwing her head back. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her bare shoulders, bouncing along with her naked C-cup breasts. Her lips were forced open as hard, heavy breaths left her lips accompanied by moans and groans. "So good," Naruko breathed, her fingers digging into the bare, chiseled chest beneath her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she pushed her hips forward before pulling them back and repeating the motions over and over again. "So close," Naruko gasped, her movements beginning to turn spastic as she felt a familiar pressure welding up in the pit of her stomach._

_Deep within her, Naruko could feel the twitching of the large, hard appendage she impaled herself on. She could feel it pressing against her moist walls as her lower muscles tried to permanently become one with his penis. "Ah yes," Naruko cried, her hips moving faster. She could feel his starting to jerk as he thrust up into her. Harder. Faster. Right there! "Ah! Ah! Yes!" Naruko's voice raised a few octaves as she felt herself loosing grip. Her muscles clenched uncontrollably, ready to release the tension within her loins. "There - I- I...Ah!"_

_Naruko yanked her eyes open, a surprised, frustrated scream leaving her lips as she felt herself get ripped off the penis she was just impaling herself on and land smack dab on in the center of the bed on her back. "What the fuck!" Naruko cried, her legs spread wide, her hips twitching as she panted. So close... She was so close!_

She had an addiction to sex. Uzumaki Naruko loved sex. She couldn't get enough of it. At home, at school, in the car, in the movies...She would have sex just about anywhere, just so long as she wasn't caught. It wasn't just sex that she was addicted to though. In fact, it wasn't sex that she was addicted to. Uzumaki Naruko was addicted to sex with only one specific person.

_That asshole! Ugh! She hated it when he did that. She was just a second away from orgasmic bliss and he had to stop her - "You're an asshole!" Naruko exclaimed, her hands flying down toward her weeping sex. Before her fingers could come in contact with the heat between her legs, a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head._

_Naruko lashed out with her other hand, trying to clip him across his face. He tipped his head to the side with ease, causing Naruko's hand to glide right past his face. He reached up with his other hand, grabbing her wrist. He turned her hand over and ran his warm lips across her wrist, kissing her racing pulse. A small groan left Naruko's lips. "Don't torture me, please?" Naruko begged, just wanting to feel him within her once again, thrusting into her until both of them reached completion. "Please...please just keep going." Nariko felt her thighs quivering as they yearned for something to wrap around and squeeze tightly. Her core ached with need._

_"Keep going for what?" His voice rumbled against her wrist as he parted his lips and gave a little nip to the pale skin. "What does my little fox want me to do?" She could feel it - his perfect lips curving up into a smile against her wrist. He loved this. He loved making her dominance crumble and turn her into a panting, groveling, begging ball of need. He pushed her into substance every time without fail, no matter how hard she tried to resist. Naruko couldn't lie...She liked it. She liked having control, and then having him tear it away and become the dominate one, claiming her for his own pleasure._

_"Y-you know what," Naruko snapped, her lips pressing together tightly. She started to nibble on her bottom lip as she wiggled her hips around, spreading her thighs, trying to get him to get the hint without having to embarrass herself and say it._

_His gaze fell straight down to her glistening core that she left open for his viewing pleasure. "You're really desperate, aren't you?" He asked, his grip tightening slightly on her wrist. His long, pink tongue poked out past his lips and slid along the length of her wrist._

_"Mm...," Naruko winced, biting into her lip. She nodded her head. "Yes," She squeaked._

_"Yes?" He was enjoying making her squirm beneath him. "Come on, Naruko, you know what I want to hear." He lowered his head, leaning toward her face. His bare knee rose and pressed against her need. He gyrated his knee, applying a light amount of pressure to the sensitive area._

_Naruko's back arched. She started to grind her pelvis against his knee in response. The hand over her head turned over and grabbed the sheets while her other hand balled into a tight fist. "I'm desperate!" Naruko exclaimed. Her face flushed red as she started to cave in. As she started to give up her control._

_"What are you desperate for?" He asked her, his knee sliding away from her nether-lips, eliciting a groan from her as they lifted off the bed in search for something to rub against. Taking the hand that was clutched in his, he pushed her wrist down to join the other above her head. Immediately it became tangled in the sheets like her other hand._

_Naruko's mouth went dry as she felt him lean closer, joining both her hands above her head. She could feel his engorged cock resting against her thigh, pulsating. He wanted it too. He wanted it just as bad...but he wanted to see her squirm. He wanted to see her beg for it. She knew she shouldn't, but she gave it to him anyway, because secretly, that's what she wanted. Thats what she craved. Raw, passionate, "Sex," Naruko cried, unable to take it any longer. "I want sex. I'm desperate for you to take your big dick and fuck me senseless. Please, take me. Take me hard, take me from behind, take me upside down, against the wall, on the floor, fuck me how ever you want, fuck me dirty. I don't care, just please, keep having sex with me!" Naruko finished her plead, panting as she wriggled on the bed beneath him, trying to line her sex with his. She didn't need to look to see he was smirking at her._

_His strong hands released her wrists. He cupped her face, pressing his lips against the shell of her ear. Naruko shuttered as he dragged the tip of his tongue down her ear lobe. The flesh was sucked into his lips; his teeth gnawed at the soft, squishy lobe. He purred in her ear. "Naruko..." His hot breath tickled her. She tried to squirm away. "Naruko," He breathed again. "I'm going to fuck you really good." He kissed her ear before slowly pulling away, leaving Naruko to stare at him, anticipating his next action. He raised his hand, making a swirling motion with his finger as he backed away from her._

_Naruko got the hint. She rose up and turned around, situating her self so she was laying on her stomach, her back toward him. She placed her knees against the bed and lifted her waist high into the air, spreading her legs as far as they would go. "Good girl," Naruko heard him say before one of his hands rested on her hips, the other came up to caress her ass. He ran his fingers along the globe, loving the feel of her soft skin. He placed his pointer at the tip of her crack and slowly pushed it against her skin, dragging it down, over her puckered hole. He paused there momentarily to poke his finger at it teasingly, making her burry her face in the pillows as she tensed and tried to stifle a wanton moan unsuccessfully. He chose not to torment her too long and continued moving his finger down even lower until he reached the dripping lips of her womanhood, waiting and beyond ready for him. She jerked, choking on her own breath as he shoved in two of his fingers, moving them around in circular motions._

_"Oh please, please..." Naruko gasped, lifting her face out of the pillows. Her hips jerked backwards, trying to meet his fingers pace as they moved around inside her, petting her the inside of her vagina. "I need more. I need it," Naruko pressed her palms into the mattress, lifting herself just enough to push back with her hips, fucking his fingers. His finger curled inside her and stilled, nearly making her cry. She could hear the question before it even left his lips. "Your dick!" Naruko exclaimed._

_She could hear him chuckle behind her. "You have a dirty mouth, Naruko-chan," He said before placing a kiss on the back of her neck. He wiggled his fingers around, starting to spread the two, pointer and middle finger, inside her. He trailed a line of kissed from between her shoulder blades down her spine until he reached the tip of her tail bone. As that moment, he spread his fingers wide, holding her inner walls open for him as he pulled back and used his other hand to guide the head of his length with the opening he made. With a short thrust of his hips, the head, followed by the rest of his length which slid in with ease._

_Naruko's head snapped back, her back dipping low as she pushed her hips back into his. A loud cry came from her lips as he grabbed her hips, circling his hips before pulling out and thrusting all the way back in. "Ah, Sasuke!" Naruko cried, rolling her eyes back into her head._

The person Naruko was addicted to having sex with was none other than her own brother. It was dirty. It was wrong. Naruko knew she shouldn't be doing this. She knew she shouldn't be sneaking into her brother's room in the middle of the night and awakening him to take care of her needs. She knew she shouldn't be rolling over and spreading her legs, begging her brother to take his penis and screw her into the nearest piece of furniture whenever they were alone. This was Uzumaki Naruko's secret. Her secret passion that she planned to keep hidden away forever if necessary: Uzumaki Naruko was addicted to having sex with her younger, adopted brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Naruko thrust her hips back, meeting Sasuke half way as he thrust forward. Her limbs quivered from the pleasure that washed over her as his larger frame dominated her. No matter how many times they did this she never got tired of it. She never got bored while laying next to him naked for hours on end, especially not when he was touching her body, running his fingers over her sensitive flesh. "Sasuke, you feel so good..." Naruko moaned. She ground her hips back, able to last longer this time since he had interrupted her long enough to cause her impending orgasm to wan._

_"So do you," Sasuke grumbled, pressing his lips against her shoulder blade, trailing butterfly kisses from one peak to the other. "You're so tight..." He hissed, feeling her inner walls grasping onto him tightly, wringing him each time he pulled out and sucking him in deeper every time he pushed back in. She may have been two years older than him, a budding eighteen years old, but she was so much smaller than him. She was about five foot two and weighted about a hundred and five pounds, a good bit of it belonging on her chest. He, on the other hand, was measuring about five foot eight and weighed about a hundred and thirty. His body was broad and he was lined with well crafted, lean muscled that Naruko loved to get lost in. The small space between her legs didn't stand much of a chance against his long, thick, hard erections no matter how many times he slept with her._

_"Ooh..." Naruko started to whimper, her breath starting to become choppy. Her hips started to miss a thrust as they jerked around. "I'm gunna...Oh, Sasuke...Right there," She rasped, making all kinds of sounds that made his libido go out of control as he started thrusting in faster, harder than before. Her body shook beneath the force of his thrusts. He reached up and grabbed her hips, pulling her hips back to keep her in motion with meeting his thrusts. Naruko's arms gave out as her thighs started to quiver. Her eyes rolled back, her mouth opening wide. "Cum...I'm cumming...Oh - uuhhh, Sasuke!" Naruko cried, feeling it finally hit - finally the tension building in her stomach was released in gushing waves._

_Sasuke nearly collapsed as her walls sucked him in, holding him in place as she came violently around his dick, her hips flailing about. His weren't much better. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, gasping and panting out profanities as his own orgasm hit, wracking his body against hers as they rode it out together. "Oh, fuck..." Sasuke breathed as he started to come back down from his orgasmic high. His body gave out as he fell on top of her, pinning her face down into the blankets under his weight. He didn't bother pulling out from her as he felt her inner walls still clamping around him as if they were trying to milk just a couple more drops of semen from him. He gave just about all that he could with that last orgasm which left him spent._

Naruko's dark secret was for them only as they shared it together, secretly coming together as one when no one was looking. Sex with her brother, adopted or not, was forbidden. Being eighteen years old...She didn't want to think of what would happen if it was found out she was sleeping with her sixteen year old brother since he was fourteen. Two years. Two long years full of pleasure filled secrets.

A small smile pulled on Naruko's lips as she opened her eyes, laying in bed with the blankets pulled up to her chest. She turned her head, looking beside her to see the slumbering face of her little brother. His arm was stretched out and placed around her midsection, holding her in against him. She turned toward him, sliding their naked bodies even closer together. "Thanks for putting up with me, Sasuke," Naruko whispered softly before leaning in. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before lowering her head to rest against his chest.

Before she fell back asleep, Naruko felt Sasuke's arm pull her in closer against his chest. His face pressed against the top of her head, his hot breath fanned down over her neck. His heart beat steadily against her palms. She soft beats echoed in her ears making her eyes droop. Lower her lids fell until finally she could keep them open no longer and she fell fast asleep in the arms of the man she couldn't get enough of.

* * *

**Please remember: **I'm not asking for a lot, just a little review at the end of the chapter(s) to let me know what you think. Please, tell me what you liked, what you disliked, what you would like to see more of later on, and what I can improve upon. If there are certain requests for sexual settings and actions, please give them and I will take and try to fulfill them in the succeeding chapters. Every bit of feedback is appreciated.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read!**

**-SweetSugarStand**


	2. Chapter 2

A note to my Readers:

**Hello fellow Fanfictians,**

**Believe it or not...This is my first time actually trying to write a fic like this, so I'm hoping all of you can help me out here. I'm not asking for a lot, just a little review at the end of the chapter(s) to let me know what you think. Please, tell me what you liked, what you disliked, what you would like to see more of later on, and what I can improve upon. If there are certain requests for sexual settings and actions, please give them and I will take and try to fulfill them in the succeeding chapters. Every bit of feedback is appreciated.**

**I'm creating this story to help me improve my smut writing, which, quite frankly, I'm a little awkward about, but I would like to get better. Though there is a lemon in every chapter, maybe several, the entire story is not a pwp. I actually have a reason for the graphic content filling this story, but you'll just need to keep reading to find out what it is, otherwise it would ruin the story!**

**The main pairing in this fic is SasukexNaruko. I have changed the gender of Uzumaki Naruto to his female counterpart. Naruko, in this fic, is Sasuke's adopted sister, and therefore keeps her 'Uzumaki' surname. I have bumped her age up two years older than Sasuke to fit the idea I have in mind.**

* * *

The sun streamed through the crack in the curtains straight into Naruko's face. A small groan pulled from her deep in her throat as she rolled over. The bed sheets wrapped around her small frame, tangling around her arms, legs, and torso. "Sasuke...?" Naruko mumbled. She didn't get any reply. She moved her hand, fighting her way out of the blankets so she could reach over to his side of the bed. Empty. Opening her eyes Naruko looked around the room to find herself completely alone. She groaned a little, flopping back against her pillow. She was hoping to start their morning with some wake-up sex since their parents were gone on a business trip for the weekend. They would be returning later tonight, so they only had a couple more hours to themselves before they had to return to their seemingly platonic relationship.

Sighing, Naruko threw the covers aside, revealing her buck naked body to the world. She shimmied to the side of the bed and slid off the edge, glancing over at the clock beside her brothers bed. It flashed '10:39' am in big, red numbers. Even after long, tiring nights together, Sasuke was still an early riser. Nothing dampened his schedule. Naruko headed toward the door, noticing the articles of clothing scattered about Sasuke's bedroom floor from last night. She could put her clothes back on, but a few articles were unfit for continued use until they were washed and since no one was home anyway, she didn't see a point in covering up just yet.

Making her way down the hall toward her room she heard the sounds of the living room tv turned on low. She changed direction and headed toward the living room. Indeed, Sasuke was laying on the couch in a pair of dark blue boxers, one arm bent under his head while the other rested on his chest with the remote. The leg closest to the edge of the couch was straight while his other leg was bent, leaning against the back of the couch. A small smile played on Naruko's lips as she watched him, his eyes glued to the screen that was currently playing _Iron Man_. She made her way over to him. "Mind if I join you?" She asked.

Sasuke lifted his head, turning to look at her instead of the tv. She could see his throat move, signaling he was just swallowing a lump in his throat at the sight of her. "Of course," He replied. He moved over and put the remote on the coffee table before opening his arms for her to join him on the couch.

Not letting his invitation go to waste, Naruko walked over and crawled over him, laying her naked body atop his. A shiver ran down her spine as she straddled his hips. She pressed her cheek against his chest. "How long have you been up?" She asked him.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. His arms came up to wrap around her waist. He rubbed his fingers in small circles long her back. "A few hours...Since Sevenish," Sasuke replied. He normally woke up at six to get ready for school, so seven was as late as Sasuke ever allowed himself to sleep. Naruko shook her head, her fingers pressing into his sides.

"You're crazy," She muttered. "You're the only sixteen year old I know who willingly wakes up at seven in the morning on a sunday." She lifted her head and looked up at him, her large, blue eyes glistening. "Or who leaves a beautiful, naked woman in his bed alone."

She could feel his chest raise and fall as a chuckle rumbled from within. "I'm sorry I didn't lay in there and watch you for three hours instead," Sasuke said.

Naruko huffed, puffing her chest into his. "You should be sorry. I'm way more interesting than this tv, don't you think?" She asked him.

Sasuke bit back a laugh. "Well..." He said, making a little indecisive sound. His smirk grew as he watched the unamused expression cross her face. His hands slid down over the curvature of her ass. He grabbed both of her soft cheeks, giving them a squeeze. "Nothing is more interesting than you, my little fox."

Naruko's face heated up as she felt his grasping fingers pulling her closer by her butt. His fingers gently rubbed against her smooth skin. She shifted under his touch. Heat pooled in the pit of her stomach. "Damn right, it's not," Naruko said. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Sasuke's bare chest. She placed her lips along his collar bone and ran her tongue along the exposed skin. Every now and then she opened her mouth and graced the flesh with a nibble and sharp suck. She felt one of Sasuke's hands leave her ass and travel down, caressing the outside of one of her thighs. "You know what...today is our last day before mom and dad get home. I think we should make the most of it," Naruko suggested, moving her lips up and showering his neck with kisses.

"I think you might be onto something there, Naruko," Sasuke purred, tipping his head down and taking her ear into his mouth. His hand slid inside her thigh and trailed upward with soft touches until it reach her center which was already to start moistening. "Someones getting excited already..." He pressed a finger to her entrance, rubbing small circles around her outer lips.

"Of course...Don't act like you're not turned on," Naruko muttered against his neck. She could feel an erection building against her thigh as she straddled him. "I'm going to keep you busy all day." She pressed her lips to the nape of his neck, starting to suckle on his skin, leaving a couple light marks. Her lips released his neck and her eyes snapped open as she felt a strong finger plunge into her womanhood. A hard gasp burst forth as he thrust the single digit around, warming her insides, waking them to the pleasure they'd be receiving. The pleasure was only short lived as Sasuke retraced his finger and raised his hand, slapping Naruko on the ass. She yelped, surprised. "Hey," She squeaked, looking down at him.

"Go get ready, I'll be there in a minute," Sasuke said, leaning up and pressing his lips to Naruko's for a short, chaste kiss. He gave her thigh a little tap, swatting her off from him as he sat up.

Naruko huffed, but complied, sliding off from his body. She stood up, placing her hands on her hips, swinging them as she retreated toward her room, grumbling something about him being a perverted asshole tease.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a little. She was always frustrated when she didn't get her way, but it was adorable even so. She was that kind of girl - the kind he wanted to rile up and watch get angry, because quiet frankly, Naruko looked down right sexy when she was all fired up. He loved it when he pissed her off, and she jumped on top of him, cussing him out as she tore his clothes off and allowed her tongue to make love to his lips in between curses. Sometimes she even pinned him down and made him the victim to her advances...

Shaking his head, Sasuke reached over and grabbed his phone off the end table. Sighing, he scrolled through the contacts for his mothers phone number. She wanted him to call her as soon as they were up every morning to check in while they were gone, like somehow they were going to magically disappear at night if he didn't call her. He found her number and pressed the call button, putting the phone to his ear and listened to it ring.

"_Hello_?" Came his mother voice from the other end.

A small smile pulled on Sasuke's lips. He was glad to hear that she was okay too, at least. "Hey, mother," Sasuke replied. "I'm just calling to check in. Naruko just woke up. She's being grumpy." Over his mothers chuckle he heard Naruko call out from the other room 'I am not grumpy!'

"_Make sure you take care of her, even if she is the older one..."_ his mother trailed off. Sasuke could hear the worry in her voice and he smiled, knowingly. Naruko was...a little eccentric and not always the most responsible one.

"Don't worry, mother. I'm taking good care of her. She hasn't gotten into any trouble so far." Unless you count demanding his dick twenty four hours a day trouble... Sasuke wasn't going to get into that with his mother anytime soon though.

"_Good, I know you will, sweetie. Alright, I'll let you two go have fun. Be careful, stay safe. Call if you need anything._" From the other side Sasuke could hear his father telling their mother to stop babying them and that they would be fine. They'd only be gone a couple more hours anyway.

"I will. Have a safe trip, we'll see you soon," Sasuke said.

"_Okay, sweetie. I love you!_" Sasuke shook his head and replied back with a quick, 'I love you too. Bye,' before hanging up his phone. No one else to call, no other plans for the day, Sasuke was free to do whatever he pleased, and right now, a stirring in his loins told him that he pleased to go into Naruko's room and make her start begging for a good fuck. He walked over to Naruko's room, noticing the door was shut and rolled his eyes before pushing it open. "All..."

Sasuke paused in the door way, not expecting to walk in on what he did. Naruko lay back on the bed, one hand covering her parted lips, muffling her moans, as her head rest propped against her fluffy pillows. The other hand held a small remote with two buttons on it. Her breasts bounced as she wiggled around on the bed, thrusting her hips into the air as she tried to resist touching herself. Her legs were splayed open wide, facing Sasuke so he had a perfect view of a small, orange vibrator just barely peaking out from inside her drenched folds. A tent instantly pitched itself in his boxer shorts.

"Someone's a naughty girl," Sasuke said, leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her go at it. Her eyes opened. She turned her head to look at Sasuke, sliding her fingers away from her parted lips as she gasped for breath. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm a very naughty girl," Naruko repeated. She trailed her hand down over her body which was already starting to perspire. Her fingers reached down between her legs, rubbing her opening. "I want Sasuke to see how naughty I can be when thinking about his cock," Naruko moaned, parting her lips with two fingers to let him see the toy as her walls sucked it in deeper.

Sasuke watched, resisting the urge to reach down and start relieving himself as his boxers became tight. "Show me how naughty you can be, Naruko. Show me what just the thought of my cock does to you."

Naruko nodded before letting out a strangled moan as she took one of her fingers, pushing it in, forcing the toy in deeper. She looked at the knob on the remote to the vibrator and turned it, increasing the frequency. Her back instantly arched off the bed as its vibrations increased. She slipped another finger inside, reaching in deep and grabbing it with two fingers, starting to thrust her hips and fingers holding the vibrator together. Soft cries left Naruko's lips. "Ngh...Sasuke...Ah...mm..." Naruko moaned, throwing her head from side to side. She let go of the remote and reached down with her other hand, grabbing onto one of her breasts. She started to kneed the plump, swollen tissue. She grabbled onto her erect nipple, giving it a little pull and squeeze, rolling it between her fingers. "Sasuke...You make me feel so good...Oh.." Naruko groaned, scrunching her face up as she thrust into herself deeply with her fingers and vibrator. "You make me so horny...Just thinking of you," she breathed.

"Take your hand out," Sasuke commanded. "Leave the vibrator though."

Naruko hesitated a moment before doing as he said and pulled her hand out. She left the vibrator pushed deep within her core before placing her sticky hand on her other breast, starting to kneed them in time with one another.

"Good girl, Naruko," Sasuke breathed, his fingers twitching as he watched her. He had to resist a little longer. He could tell from the jerking motion of her hips and the pleasured expression on her face she wasn't going to last too much longer. "Keep going until you come for me."

"What about Sasuke?" Narutko breathed, making Sasuke blink. She noticed his confused expression, her bedroom eyes never once leaving him when they were open. "I can see it," Naruko said. "Sasuke's horny too. Sasuke wants to fuck me so bad..." She threw her head back and moaned, tightening her hold on her breasts. "Maybe Sasuke will let me suck his cock. Would you like that, Sasuke? Can I suck your cock?" Naruko asked. "Do you want to shove your big dick down my throat?" A smirk pulled on her lips as she watched his lips tighten, his eyes close, and his head fall back against the wall as his arousal twitched within his boxers. "Oh...He does," Naruko purred, rolling her eyes back and thrusting her hips faster into the air. "Sas-Sasuke wants to - oh! - to shove his dick down his big sisters throat!" Naruko cried, gasping for air as she felt her orgasm hit. Her hips bounced against the bed as her walls closed around the small device in her. It was short, only lasting several moments, but still satisfying. She reached down and pulled the small egg shaped device out from her nether-lips, moaning as the vibrations tickled her sensitive walls before leaving her warmth. She reached over and grabbed the remote, turning it off before putting it off to the side.

Unable to wait any longer, Sasuke crossed the room over to Naruko and leaned down, grabbing the back of her head. He tipped her head back and slammed his lips on top of hers. His tongue didn't ask for permission as he pried her lips apart, pushing his tongue into her mouth, running along the sides of her moist cavern, around her teeth, and finally to her tongue, which he elicited into a passionate tango of the mouths.

Naruko reached own, grabbing the rock hard appendage still clothed in Sasuke's boxers. Hearing his strangled moan, muffled by her lips, she decided to help him out a little and used both hands to grab his boxers and yank them down. Once they were bunched around his thighs she reached up and grabbed his erection, gliding her fingers from base to tip. Sasuke broke their kiss, sucking in a sharp breath as her fingers started to circle the head of his penis. Smirking, Naruko moved her thumb over the slit at the top, rubbing her finger in slow circle on top of it, smearing his leaking pre-cum around the entire head. With her other hand, Naruko trailed back down to the base, sliding her hand back to fondle his balls. She rolled one between her fingers, giving it a little squeeze before reaching for the other, doing the same thing. She bounced them gently in her palms and ran her fingers up down and between them.

"Fuck," Sasuke hissed, his hips thrusting into her awaiting palm as she put light and hard pressure around his thick length as she curled her fingers around him, her small fingers barely able to close around it.

"That feel good, Sasuke?" Naruko asked. "I bet it does. I bet it feels so good. Its been a while since I gave you a hand job, hasn't it?" She chuckled a little, looking up at his flushed face as waves of pleasure washed over him and he tried not to make too many pleasured sounds.

"Ah.." He gasped, biting his lip. "Shut up." He clenched his jaw, dropping his face into her breasts as he continued thrusting into her awaiting hand. The one playing with his balls stopped and she used it instead to place atop his head and run through his hair, keeping his face in her boobs.

"Oh, come on," Naruko chuckled, enjoying the feeling of his hot breath fanning out over her hard nipples. "You like it," She said. "You like it when I jack you off- Ouch!" Naruko yelped, feeling his teeth dig into her nipple, giving it a little yank to shut her up. "Jerk..." She grumbled. She relaxed as he released the nipple, placing a soft kiss to the abused bud. Naruko slid her hand a little faster along Sasuke length, feeling it start to twitch in her hand signaling to her that he was about ready to cum. She wanted him to do it. She wanted him to empty his load before he even got inside her.

"Naru-...Hey - Shit... Fuck..Fuck...Naruko, stop. I-" Naruko heard his pleas but made no move to stop the friction between hand and penis. She lifted her head to his ear and pressed her lips against the shell.

"Cum for me, Sasuke," Naruko whispered, breathing into his ear. A strangled sound came from deep in Sasuke's throat as he buried his face in her breasts, his moans muffled as he released into her hand. His cum shot out, covering her hand and their stomachs in his sticky essence. Naruko continued to stroke Sasuke through his orgasm, shuddering at the feeling of it running over her hand and down her forearm and as it spread across her lower abdomen. The vibrations from his moans tickled her breasts. Only when he when his erection waned and went limp did she let go of him. She opened her arms, catching him against her as he lay between her legs and arms, face still buried in her chest.

Naruko brought her freshly covered hand up, looking at the sticky white substance coloring it. She smirked and brought her hand to her lips, pushing two fingers covered in cum into her mouth, licking them off while she waited for him to recover. A small moan left her lips at the taste. Most people hated it...but Naruko loved it - She loved Sasuke's. "Why didn't you stop when I ask..." Sasuke lifted his head out of Naruko's breasts, finally having recovered after his orgasm. His eyes widened, watching Naruko lick off her cum covered hand. He felt his cock twitch in appreciation.

"Hm...?" Naruko hummed, her eyes half lidded as she ran her tongue along the side of her hand. "Your cum is tasty..." Naruko said, licking down her forearm and back up. "Mmm," She hummed, a little smirk on her lips.

Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat, his arousal building back up again, getting ready for a second round. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the bridge of Naruko's nose, then leaned up and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "I know you want to roll around in the sheets with me all day, but mom and dad are going to be home around dinner, so we'll probably only have time for one more round," Sasuke told her, watching the pout form on her lips. He leaned forward and pressed his nose against hers. "Don't worry...We'll be able to have more fun another time. We need to clean the house up before they get home though." Naruko could be responsible, but when it came to being alone with Sasuke, her mind turned to one thing only. Sex. It was then Sasuke's turn to force himself to think with his brain and not his penis and make the reasonable decision. "Don't make that face," Sasuke told her, seeing her puppy pout at him. "I'm going to treat you good. Lay down, and open up for me, okay?" Sasuke asked of her, nudging her thigh with his elbow.

Naruko complied, lowering herself back down against the pillows. She made herself comfortable before spreading her legs as wide as she could. "Is that good...?" Naruko asked him, her face turning a little bit pink as she tried to think of all the things he could do to her like this.

Sasuke backed up off her for a moment, stripping his boxers off his thighs and throwing them on the floor before crawling back over to her. He sat down on his knees, between her legs. He raised his hand to her left leg, placing his fingers against her thigh. He rubbed slow, sensual circles around the sensitive flesh, working his way down her thigh, toward her core. He turned to her other leg and attached his lips to her inner thigh, starting to suck and bite, leaving little marks scattered around her thighs. She wouldn't be able to wear her short skirts or shorts that taunted him when he couldn't have her for a few days, lest she let everyone see the evidence of their passionate weekend.

His hands worked themselves up over the outsides of Naruko's thighs and came to rest on her waist. He took his tongue which was placed on her inner thigh and dragged it up her thigh, heading toward her core. He found her opening, placing his tongue over it. He felt her lips quiver against his tongue, her body shuddered as she sucked in a breath. Sasuke quickly took his tongue and plunged it in as deep as he could, making her hips buck toward him, before retracting it and continuing to drag his tongue up over her lips, toward her waist. Once he reached her waist he started trailing butter fly kisses up her tummy until he reached the base of her breasts which heaved with every breath she took. He kissed around her breast before reaching the top of her mounds.

Looking down, Sasuke saw how swollen her breasts looked after all the attention they received this weekend. The pale flesh around them was spotted with dark marks that Sasuke had left behind in his suckling. Her nipples were high, dark red peaks, sensitive to even the lightest breath. Sasuke dipped down, placing his lips around one of her nipples starting to give it several light sucks while one of his hands trailed up and teased her belly button before cupping her breast. He knead press the other one before switching rolls. His mouth covered her other nipple as his hand went to occupy her other breast.

Naruko closed her eyes, her breaths coming out a little heavier than normal. She gave an occasional groan when Sasuke's tongue went out and flicked her nipple. She felt his teeth close around a pert peak and give a little nibble before biting it as he lifted up a few centimeters. "Ke-" Naruko gasped, wincing as he let go and let it shift back into place. As always, he kissed the top of her abused nipple before moving to the other one to play with it between his teeth as well. "Mm..." Naruko hummed, reaching up and running a hand through his hair as he placing soft kisses all over her chest again.

Sasuke finished giving attention to her breasts and moved higher on her body, moving toward her neck. Rather than kissing, Sasuke let the tip of his tongue ghost along the length of her neck. Naruko gasped, rolling her head to the side to let Sasuke have better access to her neck, but he didn't kiss or suckle on her neck. Instead, he went up to her ear shell and pressed his tongue inside the small hole. "Kya! Sasuke!" Naruko snapped at him, feeling his tongue wet the inside of her ear. He chuckled against her ear shell. "Ngh..." She groaned, disliking that feeling of wetness in her ear.

"You know..." Sasuke started. "I can't wait until one day, I'm able to actually put marks on every visible inch of your skin." He started running his hands up and down her luscious curves.

Naruko hummed, nodding her head. "Ooh...It feels good when you mark me. You can show everyone that I'm yours and that we had mind-blowing sex," Naruko moaned.

A small smirk pulled on Sasuke's lips as he lowered one of his hands back down toward her core. "Get ready, Naruko," Sasuke said as his fingers ghosted the top of her slit.

"I'm ready," Naruko breathed in anticipation. "I'm ready. Just please touch me." Sasuke complied to her demands. He took two of his fingers and pressed them deeply into Naruko until his knuckles disappeared. "Ooh!" Naruko moaned as his fingers entered inside her. Her hips bucked into his hand, starting to slowly grind against them.

Sasuke licked his lips, feeling her tight, hot, moist walls clamp around his fingers. Tremors ran through Naruko's body as she rolled her hips up into his fingers. A little gasp and groan left her lips occasionally. Sasuke decided to stop making her do all the work and finally started moving his fingers inside her. He spread his fingers as wide as he could, hooking and unhooking them. He pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in, using several light thrusts. Naruko's moans grew as did Sasuke's ministrations.

The noises that left her throat acted like a stimulus. Sasuke pivoted his fingers inside her, twisting and turning them. He scraped the pads of his fingers over her swollen walls. Despite all the action taking place below, Sasuke kept his gaze focused on Naruko's panting face. Her cheeks were flushed red and she was covered in a thin layer of sweat as she wiggled her aroused body around on the bed. Her lips were parted, unable to fully close with the number of sounds coming from her mouth.

"How does it feel?" Sasuke asked, curling his fingers. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to one of Naruko's nipples, giving it a soft kist and suck before repeating the action on the other. He felt her chest raise as she sucked in a sharp breath.

"Good," Naruko whimpered as she exhaled. She brought one of her hands down and curled her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. She gave a little tug, guiding his head away from her soft mounds and redirected his lips toward her own.

Sasuke leaned forward, pressing his lips against Naruko's. This wasn't the first time that he had kissed her after she was done tasting some of his own semen. It still left an odd taste to her mouth, but he was able to over look it, slanting his lips against hers. His fingers quickened their pace inside her before he finally pulled them free, a trail of her vaginal fluids dripped off from his fingers as he placed his hand against her waist, correcting his posture above her. Their lips moulded together, moving in tandem as Sasuke felt his renewed erection was ready to go. He lined himself with his other hand, placing the head of his penis at her opening. Slowly, he started to push in.

Naruko broke their kiss, throwing her head back. A long moan drew from her lips as Sasuke slid his length in, inch by inch, at an impossibly slow pace. His own eyes rolled back into his head as he closed his eyes, placing his face in the crook of her neck. He placed his lips against the pulse of her vein. Once he slid all the way in, Sasuke lowered his hands to the mattress, placing them beside her head. He began to circle his hips before drawing out several inches and pushing back in.

"Ouh..." Naruko groaned, thrusting her hips up as Sasuke's pushed back in before he drew out again, repeating the process. She continued to meet him every time he slid back in, matching his slow pace. Gradually he started to speed up, his hot breath fanning over her neck as he controlled himself with even strokes. She kept her hand nestled in his hair, curling her fingers around the soft strands tightly. "Mm..." She breathed. She turned her face, pressing his lips against his ear. "Sasuke."

A chill made the skin on Sasuke's neck prickle. Her walls tightened around him, her muscles flexing, driving him deeper inside her. "How are you still so tight?" Sasuke groaned into her neck, latching his lips onto her pulse, stating to gnaw on the skin there. He let go after a moment, trying to be carful.

Naruko gave a breathless chuckle. "I don't know," She moaned, lifting one of her legs. She hooked it around his lower back, her heel pressing into his hips to help her lift up every time he thrust down into her. Sasuke reached down with one hand, grabbing her other leg beneath her knee. He spread her leg wide, kicking it around. He pushed her knee toward her chest before hooking it over his shoulder. Sasuke thrust into her at this new angle, his thrusts short and quick this time rather than long and slow. Her muscle contractions around his penis became a little shorter and sporadic as well.

"Oh geee," Naruko slurred, her eyes closing. She could feel everything as her vaginal walls molded tightly around his thrusting length. "Harder," Naruko murmured. "Faster...n' harder," She groaned, rotating her hips and thrusting them up toward Sasuke's as he complied. Sasuke braced his hands against the bed and started to angle his hips better, allowing himself to thrust in harder and faster than before.

Sasuke pulled his face out from her neck. He lifted himself up, supporting himself on his hands and knees. Her leg hooked over his shoulder was forced to stretch forwards with him. Naruko threw her head back, releasing a scream as she was opened wide to his merciless thrusts. Hovering over her, Sasuke looked down at her flushed face. A thin trail of saliva ran down the corner of her lips and her eyes were closed tightly. Continuing his gaze downward, he caught the heaving of her chest. Her breasts bounced around wildly as her body jerked around from the speed and force of his thrusts. His eyes fell down toward her abdomen, which was contracting in time with their thrusts. He tipped his head down, looking even lower to where they were conjoined between the hips. He watched as with every thrust down his penis disappeared between her moist folds, then reappeared as he pulled out before thrusting back into her. Every time he was amazed at how well her small body swallowed up all eight thick, erect inches of his manhood.

Sasuke felt his a tight coiling in his loins signaling he was about ready to let lose his load in Naruko. He took a deep breath, hissing upon his exhale. Sasuke brought one of his hands up, supporting his weight on his other hand against the bed. He placed his fingers against Naruko's sex, rubbing his thumb against her clit. A string of loud curses fell from Naruko's lips. He quickened his pace, sliding into Naruko harder and faster than before. "Fuck..." Sasuke hissed, the tightening becoming almost unbearable.

"Not yet, not yet," Naruko pleaded with him, her legs tightening around his waist and shoulder as she felt herself on edge. "So close...I'm so close. Hang on...Ha-ah!" Naruko cried, throwing her head back, thrusting her hips as she felt Sasuke start to roll her clit between his pointer and thumb, rubbing and pressing it. "Ah-yes, Oh, Sasuke," Naruko screamed, her vision blurring as she Sasuke's dick twitching inside of her, ready to release. "Cum, Cum, I'm cumming!" Naruko exclaimed. She threw her head back, arching off the bed as she let out a scream, Sasuke's name rolling off from her tongue as he continued to press into her clit as she came. Sasuke attempted one more thrust, but surrendered to his need as Naruko's walls clamped down on him impossibly tight. She milked him for all he was worth, her walls draining him of his cum.

The two moved their hips in sporadic thrusts as they road out their orgasms together. Finally, as the waves of pleasure washed over them, Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruko. Unable to remove her leg before his arm gave out, Naruko's leg stretched up, her knee by her head. She groaned at their position. "As much as I love your kinky positions...This ones a little uncomfortable," Naruko panted, sprawled out under him.

Sasuke looked over, seeing her leg hitched up on his shoulder still. "Sorry," Sasuke said, turning his head and kissing her calf before pushing himself off her. He lowered her leg to the bed, placing it down beside the other one before rolling off her, his now flaccid penis sliding out from her loosening walls, and laying down beside her on his back. "Better?" Sasuke asked her.

"For my leg, yes. For my vagina? No," Naruko pouted, rolling over toward him. She placed her head on his chest, drawing small circles with her pointer finger. "I feel so empty now..." She muttered. "Are you sure we can't go again? Just one more round?" Naruko asked him. She lifted her head and stared down at him with those big blue eyes of hers.

Sasuke leaned forward, nipping her nose with his teeth. "I'm positive," Sasuke replied. "We need to do laundry and clean up the house. We've had enough sex over the weekend," He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. He pulled her in close for a tight hug before letting her go. He kissed the top of her head. "Go shower," He said. He reached over and placed a hand over her lips, stopping her from even asking for a round of shower sex. "No."

Naruko pouted, crossing her arms. "Kill joy." She mumbled something about having to masturbate now because he wouldn't take care of her. Sasuke only chuckled before getting up to go take a shower and get dressed in his own bathroom before Naruko changed her mind and decided to tackle him and have her way with him.

It was one of those things where she was hardly even sane, but for some reason, Sasuke couldn't help but be drawn into his older sister. Perhaps it was for precisely that reason. The fact that she wasn't perfect, that she had a fiery temper and never took a simple no for an answer, she was honest and brave, and she always had his back. Sasuke smiled under the warm spray of his shower.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone.

He hardly even admitted it to himself.

And he certainly wouldn't admit it to Naruko.

But He, Uchiha Sasuke, was in love with his adopted sister, Uzumaki Naruko.

* * *

**Please remember: **I'm not asking for a lot, just a little review at the end of the chapter(s) to let me know what you think. Please, tell me what you liked, what you disliked, what you would like to see more of later on, and what I can improve upon. If there are certain requests for sexual settings and actions, please give them and I will take and try to fulfill them in the succeeding chapters. Every bit of feedback is appreciated.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read!**

**-SweetSugarStand**


	3. Chapter 3

A note to my Readers:

**Hello fellow Fanfictians,**

**Believe it or not...This is my first time actually trying to write a fic like this, so I'm hoping all of you can help me out here. I'm not asking for a lot, just a little review at the end of the chapter(s) to let me know what you think. Please, tell me what you liked, what you disliked, what you would like to see more of later on, and what I can improve upon. If there are certain requests for sexual settings and actions, please give them and I will take and try to fulfill them in the succeeding chapters. Every bit of feedback is appreciated.**

**I'm creating this story to help me improve my smut writing, which, quite frankly, I'm a little awkward about, but I would like to get better. Though there is a lemon in every chapter, maybe several, the entire story is not a pwp. I actually have a reason for the graphic content filling this story, but you'll just need to keep reading to find out what it is, otherwise it would ruin the story!**

**The main pairing in this fic is SasukexNaruko. I have changed the gender of Uzumaki Naruto to his female counterpart. Naruko, in this fic, is Sasuke's adopted sister, and therefore keeps her 'Uzumaki' surname. I have bumped her age up two years older than Sasuke to fit the idea I have in mind.**

* * *

**Replies to my Reader Reviews:**

**First, I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed and encouraged me to keep doing this. o.o over 1000 hits in only a week. 16 favs and 26 alerts. I've never had that happen before. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story and continue to give me feed back, like I said, I'm sort of doing this as an experiment to get used to writing lemons.**

**Death From Above: I'm glad I surpassed your expectations for this story being more than a PWP. You are right, they are having unprotected sex, and I did have a feeling this question would come up. If Sasuke were to use a condom every time they had sex, I think they'd break the bank... No, Naruko is on the pill - just going to clear that up - and though its not 100 percent effective, I will hold that there until I feel I want her to be pregnant if I decide to do so. I haven't actually made my mind up about that yet. I see that happening in a lot of fics, so I might do something a tad different ;) Thank you for your input!**

**Princess Akasha: Thank you for adding this to your group, I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**TigerInTheMoonlight: Same thing I said above to Death From Above. I may or may not add a pregnancy to this story, but I may do something different. I'm glad you enjoy it and I hope you stick with it!**

**Guest1: hahaha, Right? I don't know what compelled me to make a Sasuke-sex addict Naruko, but it seemed to be fun. I ship SasuNaru harder than any Canon Naruto pairing, but can't really write Yaoi, so to practice my lemons I went with Naruko, which is just as good in my mind lol. They'll definitely have some interesting run ins once things start to slip up for them. Fangirls - uh oh is right. And of course, the sly weasel that Itachi is, he probably does already know, but isn't saying anything since he's cool like that. ;D We'll have to wait and see!**

**Guest2: Your request has been accepted~ I have never tried that before (clearly), but I'll take a stab at it in the next chapter. Hopefully it comes out good, so you'll have to reply and let me know. Since they're not shinobi in this fic, I can't have Sasuke create a clone, as tempting as that is, but there can certainly use a dildo/vibrator in his clones place. (sneak peak into the next chapter for all you who read this...)**

**And just another thanks to all the others who responded telling me they liked this fic! I'll keep writing until Fanfiction kicks me off 8D.**

* * *

Plopping down in one of the kitchen chairs, Sasuke glanced around to observe his handy work. He had wiped down all of the counters, table and appliances, did the dishes, swept the floor, and put away anything that Naruko and he had left out over the weekend. Now it was back to the way that their mother had left it. He glanced over at the clock hanging above the arch way that separated the kitchen from the hall way. The hands read 3:34.

About an hour ago he had left Naruko in the living room to take care of picking up miscellaneous items such as magazines, books, video games, a clothing article here or there, and of course to wipe down and dust all the furniture. It was no more work than Sasuke had to do in the kitchen, so she should be about done now. Pushing himself up, Sasuke left the kitchen, going to check on how his older sister was doing.

Upon entering the living room, Sasuke felt a vein throb in his temple. Naruko was laying on the couch, her head propped up on the arm rest. There was a big bowl of popcorn that was left over from last nights movie sitting on her stomach. She popped a kernel in her mouth every couple seconds, her eyes glues to the TV screen which was playing some kind of horror film. This was not what Sasuke considered cleaning... "Naruko," Sasuke growled, going ignored by the blonde who was absorbed in her program.

Sasuke crossed the floor, leaning down and swiped the remote off from the coffee table. He aimed it at the TV and pressed the power button. The TV screen went black. That caught her attention. Naruko sat straight up, the popcorn bowl spilling off from her stomach and rolling on the floor, scattering popcorn all around. She pinned Sasuke with a hard glare. "What did you do that for? It was almost over!"

Sasuke put the remote back down and leaned over, grabbing the upside down popcorn bowl. "Is this what you call cleaning?" Sasuke asked, holding up the now empty bowl.

Naruko huffed, crossing her arms. "Yes. I was cleaning out the popcorn bowl so nothing went to waste. Got a problem with that?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke nodded his head, placing a hand on his hip. "Yes, I do. It was left out all night, its not even good anymore. The butter is disgusting," Sasuke said. He actually wasn't even sure how she was able to eat it, but then again, this was Naruko he was talking about here. Half the time the milk expired and she wound up drinking it without checking the expiration date. She was lucky he woke up earlier than her now and was able to check the dates before she woke and made herself some cereal. "You're wasting time. Mom and Dad are going to be home in two hours and we still have to clean the bathrooms, hall, and our rooms on top of doing the laundry. So get up and get moving."

Sasuke put the bowl back down on the coffee table, shaking his head. "I'll go start the laundry," Sasuke said. He figured he could throw in her blankets first, then his while they were drying so they'd be able to make their beds before their parents came home at least. He could have their clothes washing when they finished everything else.

Naruko made a face at Sasuke's back as he went to go take care of their laundry. "I'm on it..." She grumbled, grabbing the popcorn bowl to go wash it out. She'd grab the vacuum on the way back out and get to work on cleaning up the living room mess. She'd show Sasuke, it wouldn't take that long!

About two hours later, Naruko heard the clicking of one of the locks on the front door being undone. She was in her room, having just traded all of her dirty laundry to Sasuke for her fresh, folded blankets about twenty minutes ago and was in the middle of making her bed when the door opened. She threw her pillows back up onto her freshly made sheets and ran out of her bedroom, a big smile on her face.

"Mother, father! Welcome home," Naruko greeted. She opened her arms and caught her mother in a tight hug. She felt her mothers arms wrap around her waist.

"My Naruko-chan," Mikoto cooed in her ear, holding her adopted daughter close. "How was your weekend. Your brother and you stayed out of trouble I hope. The house is still clean? I'm not going to find a wreck, am I?" She pulled back, holding Naruko at arms length as she regarded her with a smile.

Hearing the ruckus from the foyer, Sasuke left his room where he had just finished making his own bed and went out to greet his parents. He made it just in time to hear the waterfall of questions that his mother poured out on Naruko. "You're not anymore. Don't worry, mother, we cleaned everything up."

Mikoto peaked around Naruko and spotted her youngest child. "Sasuke-chan," She smiled, reaching over and pulling him into a hug too. "Thank you, sweetie."

"You're welcome," Sasuke replied, wrapping his arms around his tiny mother in a gentle hug. "Welcome home." He kissed her cheek before letting go. He turned to his father and gave a small nod in acknowledgement which was returned a moment later.

"What are you doing now? Have you two eaten dinner yet?" Mikoto asked, coming in to take off her shoes and hang her coat and purse on the hooks hanging from the wall.

"Not yet," Naruko replied. "We were just doing some laundry now that everything else is done."

A small chuckle came from their mother. "I see...So you two left everything a big mess and scrambled around the last couple hours to try and make the house all nice, didn't you?" She asked, placing a hand on her hips. A sheepish look crossed both their faces and Mikoto shook her head, placing a hand on her hips. "Honestly, you two... Teenagers." She had a smile on her face as she spoke though, showing the both of them she wasn't really mad. Fugaku brushed past his wife to get their belongings and being them back inside. "I'll go get dinner ready," Mikoto said, walking over and kissing them both on the cheek, Naruko first, then Sasuke. "You two finish up with what you're doing and then go wash up. It'll be done in about half an hour," she told them before shuffling off into the kitchen.

Naruko and Sasuke did as their mother instructed without complaint, returning to their rooms to finish picking up and finish doing their laundry which was almost done. About half an hour later, just as Mikoto had predicted, her voice rang through the halls of their beautiful home calling everyone to dinner.

As usual, dinner was fairly uneventful. Sasuke and Naruko made up some story as to what they had been up to, and their parents told them how their trip went and their upcoming plans. When everyone was done eating Sasuke began gathering the dishes around the table and Naruko went over to the sink, warming the water to begin doing the dishes. Sasuke brought them over in handfuls for Naruko to start washing. Mikoto put away the left overs and Fugaku went to finish putting away their luggage.

Sasuke finished clearing off the table and counters. He made sure he wiped everything down before going over to his mother who was organizing things in the refrigerator. "If you don't need anything else, I think I'm going to back to my room for the night," Sasuke told his mother.

Mikoto pulled herself away from the fridge and leaned up, kissing the top of her sons forehead. "Alright, sweetie," She said. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night, mother," Sasuke said. Heading toward the kitchen arch way, he called a 'G'night, Naruko,' to his sister and received a 'yeah, G'night,' in return as he left, heading upstairs for his bedroom.

When he returned to his room, Sasuke closed his door and stripped off his clothes, throwing them into his hamper. Donned in only a pair of boxer shorts, he dropped onto his bed face first and snuggled his face into his fluffy pillows, taking in a deep breath. Naruko's scent had been completely washed off from everything. A part of him was a little disappointed. Though no one liked to sleep in cum covered sheets, Sasuke liked Naruko's scent. He loved the smell of her hair that always lingered on his pillows when she spent the night in his room, or her perfume that lingered on his sheets. Her body that had warmed his bed the last two nights was gone, and it felt as lonely as it ever did, those first few nights when their parents returned home and they had to separate again.

Sasuke's fist curled into a tight ball, fisting the case of his pillow. Their relationship was some what of a mess. He wasn't even sure what to call them. They continued their front as siblings in front of their parents and everyone else, but behind closed doors, they were anything but. Siblings didn't usually push one another down, tear off their clothes and do dirty, dirty things to one another. Sasuke still remembered the first time they had sex two years ago.

Their parents had been out for the weekend, just as they had been this one that just passed. After much persuading, on both Naruko and Sasuke's part, their parents had caved in and allowed them to stay home along so long as they checked in every morning and called if they had any problems. They agreed, and their parents left on their business trip friday night.

It was a saturday night, up in Sasuke's room, when things started to get a little /hot/. Up until that night, Sasuke and Naruko had had a fairly normal sibling relationship. They had walked to school together, played games, went to sporting events and the mall together, and family trips... Naruko was a pretty girl, she was outgoing and nice and had a good heart. Sasuke had always had a sort of crush on his sister, but he never paid it any mind until they got a bit older. Around when he turned twelve he had started picturing Naruko naked and eventually began to have what was called 'wet dreams' about screwing his sister. He was embarrassed about it and mentally beat himself over it whenever he caught himself waking up in a hot sweat, a tightness in his boxers that only a cold shower could fix and the image of Naruko's glistening body fresh in his mind. As long as no one never found out about his dreams, though, Sasuke figured there wasn't a lot of harm in it. They were just dreams, right?

But it seemed he was wrong. They weren't /just/ dreams anymore. Sasuke was somewhat thankful for that, but at the same time, it still bothered him. They couldn't be together. Not like this. Not now. He didn't even want to think about what their parents would do if they found out. They'd never be left alone again, and now that they'd started, he was positive that they weren't going to be able to stop. He'd be damned if he started to deny her and let some other guy take care of his sisters needs. He couldn't stand the thought of Naruko spreading her legs for some other guy, taking him into her heat, pleasuring herself with him, crying out someone elses name - fuck no. He wasn't going to let it happen, not after all this. He said that...but he knew, Naruko wasn't in love with him. Of course, Sasuke knew she cared about him, but he wasn't going to delude himself into thinking that Naruko's addiction to sex with him was going to have anything to do with love.

One might call what happened to them the 'heat of the moment', 'experimenting', or 'hormones getting out of control'. Sasuke didn't like to call it any of that. Yeah, they were teenagers, yes, they were kind of experimenting, and yes, it was all in the heat of the moment, but he wanted it. He'd been dreaming of the opportunity came around, he took it knowing full well what he was doing and what he wanted. He knew full well what he was getting into, and he had welcomed it with open arms...

_Sasuke sat on his bed, a video game controller clutched in his hands as he tapped a series of buttons, moving his fighter on the screen. Naruko sat beside him, a similar controller clutched in her fingers as she controlled the female fighter going after his. Her lips pressed into a tight line, her brow furrowed, and her nose twitched in irritation._

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Naruko hissed, pushing the buttons harder and faster as her life gauge continued to drop. A smirk pulled on Sasuke's lips as he saw the result of his barrage of attacks and his almost full gauge. "Shit. I'm not going to lose to you again! No way... Come on!" Several seconds later, Naruko's gauge hit zero. She screamed, throwing her controller down on the floor. "Thats not fair! You won every game! You cheater!" She jabbed her pointer toward Sasuke's chest._

_Sasuke laughed, swatting her hand away from him. "You're a sore loser. It was you who challenged me in the first place," Sasuke said, reaching down to grab the controller she threw before she broke it next. Naruko never beat him at their games, but she never stopped trying. He thought her angry face was pretty cute too._

_"Don't laugh at me! This isn't funny," Naruko snapped, glaring at him. "You always win!"_

_"Well, of course. I am the best after all." Sasuke replied, reaching up to turn the game off. This was usually how all of their games ended. Sasuke won and Naruko threw a fit. Sasuke sat back down on his bed. A second later, he found a pair of hands on his shoulders forcing him to lay back on his bed, his legs dangling over the edge. Narutko sat down on his torso, keeping him from getting up if he tried. She leaned over him, hands resting beside his head._

_Sasuke sighed, looking up at his sister, an unamused expression on his face, hiding the racing of his heart. He had been pinned under Naruko many time in the past, but she had changed from the little girl he used to rough house with. Naruko's long legs straddled his chest, squeezing him between her soft, creamy thighs. Her shapely ass sat on his abdomen. As she leaned over him, her bosom hung over head, giving him a nice view of her cleavage._

_"Cocky bastard," Naruko snapped, looking down at him. "Why can't you ever just let me win for once?"_

_Sasuke smirked a little. "Because that would defeat the purpose of the game, Naruko. Besides, its fun getting you mad. You look cute all riled up." Sasuke hadn't realized what he said until he already said it. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he looked up into Naruko's surprised face. _

_"You...you think I'm cute?" Naruko asked. Sasuke could see the surprise on her face as well as the pink tinting her cheeks, making her only more beautiful in his eyes._

_Sasuke averted his gaze. "Thats what I just said, isn't it?" He muttered. Stupid! Why did he let that slip? He supposed it was normal to say - Naruko was a cute girl, but he'd never told her something like that before!_

_Naruko leaned a little closer to him. "Say it again," Naruko demanded, wanting to hear his compliment one more time. Sasuke looked up at her, surprised._

_"What? No! Why?" He asked, his blush darkening. He didn't want to say it again. She had heard him the first time. There was no need to repeat himself..._

_"Just do it," Naruko said, a small frown pulling on her lips. "I...I want to hear you say it again. Please? No one ever calls me...cute. Or pretty. Or anything like that, so just say it one more time..."_

_Please? She never said please...He was a little surprised though. Of course their mother showered them both with affection, but he supposed it was different hearing something like that from your mother. He would have thought that someone else would have told her she was pretty or cute... Sasuke chewed his tongue for a moment before sighing and looking back up at Naruko. "You're cute," Sasuke said._

_A smile spread across Naruko's face. She leaned down and placed her head against Sasuke's chest, giving him somewhat of a hug as she sat on top of him. "Thanks," She murmured. She lifted her head, aiming her lips to give him a kiss on his cheek, but Sasuke moved at the last moment, tuning his head toward her and caught her lips with his instead of his cheek. He closed his eyes so he didn't need to see the shock on her face as their lips held together for several seconds before parting. He looked up at Naruko after a moment. Her cheeks were flushed red, her blue eyes open wide, but there seemed to be a hint of a smile behind her lips. The corner of her lip quirked up. "Did you just kiss me?" Naruko asked him. _

_Sasuke was quick to answer. "It was an accident." _

_Naruko snorted, rolling her eyes. "Accident my ass," She said. For emphasis she gave it a little wiggle against his abdomen. "You kissed me. On purpose." She chuckled a bit as he refused to answer and actually turned his head to the side, looking anywhere, but at her. "Are you embarrassed?" Naruko asked. She reached up, placing her hands on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke still refused to answer, causing Naruko to pout a little. She leaned forward, drawing her face closer to his. "Do you want to kiss again?" She asked, pressing her lips against his jaw. She reached up and grabbed his cheek, turning his head and forcing him to look at her, their faces only inches away. "Because, I want to kiss you again, ya know."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened a little, looking up into Naruko's half lidded ones. His eyes focused on her plump, pink lips. He wanted to. He wanted to do a lot of things to those lips. He swallowed a lump in his throat, parting his lips to say something, but the words were pushed out of his mind as Naruko leaned in the last couple inches and stoke his lips for a kiss. Her tongue wasted no time in slipping into his slightly parted lips. The wet appendage from her mouth slid against his tongue, baiting it to start playing. Sasuke responded. Fuck, if she was going to do that then he was going to enjoy it and savor it for as long as he could. He tangled his tongue around Naruko's, guiding it deeper into his mouth as he gave it a little suck before releasing it. He broke their kiss, taking in a quick breath before attaching his lips to her bottom lip, starting to suck and nip at the soft flesh._

_Naruko's breath ghosted over Sasuke's lips as she tried to catch her breath. Sasuke was positive that he had heard the softest whisper of a pleasured squeak leave her lips. He released her bottom lip, running his tongue along it once before sliding it into the cavern of her mouth to resume their kiss. Naruko's fingers found their way to the hem of his shirt and pushed it up as they started to slide under neath it. She drew small patterns around his abs with the pads of her fingers, enjoying the way his muscles twitched beneath her touch._

_Somewhere in the middle of their kiss, Naruko sat back, pressing her bottom against his hips. Sasuke left one hand trailed along Naruko's lower back while his other rested on the back of her neck, keeping their lips and tangling tongues together. Her hips began to gyrate in small small circles, as her hands creeped further up his shirt. Sasuke could feel the stirring in his groin and the tingling sensation her touch left beneath his skin. He was all too familiar with this feeling from the number of times just the thought of her had gotten him aroused, and this time it was worse. This time it was real. _

_Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath as Naruko broke their kiss and placed her hips directly over the hardening appendage in Sasuke's pants. He bit his tongue, muffling a groan as Naruko rocked her hips. He could feel her hot breath against his ear as she lowered her lips, raking her tongue over the shell of his ear. She giggled breathlessly into his ear. "My little brother is getting hard for his big sister," Naruko teased, shifting her legs as she rubbed against the bulge forming in his jeans. She choked back a moan by biting her bottom lip._

_To be perfectly honest, Sasuke was starting to believe that he wasn't actually awake. He was starting to believe that she had actually clobbered him in the head with that video game controller rather than thrown it on the floor. Maybe he was actually unconscious and his masochistic mind was inventing this delusion instead. The rotating of her hips felt real though. Her hot breath felt real. The goosebumps on his arms felt real. Her lips felt real. She looked real. She sounded real. The puckering of her nipples though the thin fabric of her shirt and bra looked real. His hand trailed down from behind her neck and grasped onto one of the firm bossisms. It felt real too. He kneaded the flesh though her shirt, pressing her perky nipple with his thumb. He heard her whimper in reply. Her eyes were a darker blue than usual, looking glossy. Her chest heaved with every heavy breath. Directing his gaze lower, Sasuke watched her creamy thighs flex against his hips. Her loose, blue skirt rode up, bunching around her hips as she ground against his jeans. He could see her panties. He blushed, seeing a small blue thong with orange swirls that hardly covered her womanhood with all the shifting around she was doing._

_"Naru..." Sasuke started, but was immediately cut off by her lips being forced upon his. She broke the kiss a moment later._

_"I've been...wanting to touch you for a while now," Naruko panted, placing her lips beside Sasuke's ear. "I don't want to stop now. Sasuke's body feels so good against mine." Her lips closed against the shell of his ear. He could feel her hands roaming between their chests and down his sides all the way to his hips. Sasuke wasn't quite sure he was hearing her right. He was convinced now, more than ever, that this was a dream. She lifted her hips and reached her right hand down between them. She grabbed the bulge in his pants. "Can I touch you here too?" Naruko asked, her other hand reaching for his button and zipper._

_Well, if this was a dream, than the hell with it! If not, Sasuke still didn't have the power to say no to his greatest desire. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted her to touch him. He wanted her to see him, and he wanted to roll her beneath him and he wanted to fuck her. He wanted to fuck his adopted sister until she was screaming his name so loud her voice became hoarse and all she wanted to do was be curled up in his arms. It was a terrible, horrible desire, but Sasuke moved his lips to her ears, pressing them into the shell of her ear. "Go for it."_

_And Naruko went for it. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper. He lifted his hips and let her push his pants down his legs until he could kick them off to the floor. Feeling awkward in his shirt that was pushed up toward his chest. Sasuke leaned up just enough to pull it over his head. No sooner had he tossed it to the ground did he feel Naruko's hands on his chest, forcing him back down as she looked down at him, her eyes wide and jaw dropped._

_"For fourteen, you're pretty big," Naruko breathed. "Holy fuck. I want to ride that."_

_Sasuke felt his cock twitch between their legs. His engorged head rubbed against her inner thigh and he felt her tremble. He couldn't stop the pride swelling up in his chest at the reaction he got out of her. He reached down, sliding a finger between her legs, rubbing the thin band of her thong just barely covering her slit. "You'd better take this off then," Sasuke replied, watching her eyes roll back in her head as he put a little more pressure against the area around where her bundle of nerves would be. He knew she'd be wet, but damn, his finger were already getting soaked._

_Naruko choked back another moan as she placed one hand down on his chest and reached down with the other one, swatting his hand away so she could do just that and remove her panties. Sasuke brought his hands up to her chest. He unbuttoned her blouse, pushing it over her shoulders and down to her elbows so he could reach the clasps of her bra. He found they matches her panties with the blue color and orange swirl design. He had heard a lot of guys had trouble undoing them, but he didn't see what was so hard about it. It just...unhooked. Her breasts fell out of her bra as he unhooked it and pushed it up out of his way._

_Dipping his head down, Sasuke caught one of her nipples in his mouth, catching Naruko by surprise. He relished in the surprised squeak that came from her lips as well as the hardening of the nub placed in his mouth. He suckled on her nipple, rolling the other between his fingers as she shifted around above his hips, trying to get her panties off as they tangled around her knees. Reaching up, Sasuke grabbed her by the hips and rolled over so she was beneath him. He pulled back. Holding her legs up with one hand, Sasuke hooked his fingers beneath the waist band and pulled them down over her legs, flicking them onto his floor._

_Naruko didn't need to be told to spread her legs when Sasuke let go of them and did so on her own, opening herself wide. She reached up and covered her bright red face with her hands as her glistening sex was revealed to him. "I hope you're not embarrassed," Sasuke said, placing his lips on the inside of her thigh as he stared down at her. He could feel his mouth start to water as her muscles contracted. Her legs made a motion as if they were going to close and Sasuke grabbed her thighs, pushing them further apart._

_"I...I want you to touch me," Naruko panted, pulling her hands away from her face. She cupped one hand over her breast, leaving it there before continuing to reach downward until her hand was right on top of her groin. "Please, I need you to touch me. Right here...Touch me right here," Naruko moaned. Her fingers trailed lower to do it themselves, but sasuke pushed her hand away, placing his own right there. He slowly started to let one finger sink in, amazed at how her walls sucked him in rather than pushed him out._

_He pushed his finger in deeper, wondering just how much he could actually fit in there. It felt pretty tight just around the one. He could add a second probably. He knew he'd needed to to stretch her because he was a lot bigger than two fingers. Naruko stifled a moan behind her hand, throwing her head back against the pillows. She pressed her hips up into Sasuke's finger, taking it in down to the base. Sasuke watched her, looking for her reactions as he started to move his finger, trying to see what she liked and what she didn't. He wanted to see what made her lose control._

_Naruko panted beneath him as he pumped his finger into her weeping sex. Sasuke twirled his finger into a circular motion, eliciting a moan as his finger brushed against her walls. He started to curl his finger as he moved it in side her, pulling it in and out. He wondered, watching her squirm around as she released quiet moans, what two fingers would do to her. He pulled his finger out, and just as quickly pushed his pointer and middle fingers in, stretching her wider. Still, she swallowed him up without a problem, only this time he was greeted with a hard squeeze from her inner walls and a gasp. Two seemed to be better than one with Naruko. He watched her face scrunch up, her plump lips parting to release her breath as he began thrusting his fingers, curling them, and eventually starting to split them apart inside her._

_Naruko's hips moved off the bed as she started meeting his fingers. "Sasuke," She panted, pressing her fingers into her lips. Her breasts shifted with her movements. "Mm," She moaned, closing her eyes._

_Despite how much he wanted to do this, Sasuke was a little confused by how...Ready Naruko seemed to be. A question nagged at the back of his mind and Sasuke had to know the answer. He lowered his head to Naruko's pressing a kiss against her cheek. He trailed light kisses down to her ear lobe. "Naruko..." Sasuke breathed, making her shudder against him. He felt her hips buck up in response. "Are you a virgin?"_

_Naruko jumped again, but this time it wasn't out of pleasure. She turned her head toward Sasuke, panting, her hips moving in time with his pumping fingers. Sasuke noted the dark blush on her cheeks. "I...Kind of," Naruko murmured._

_Sasuke arched a brow, frowning a little. Kind of? What was 'kind of' supposed to me? His stomach dropped at the thought of Naruko opening herself up like this to anyone else; he hated the thought of anyone else's fingers or body parts being where his were right now; the idea of someone else listening to the sounds she made or seeing the blush on her face was nearly revolting. "Kind of?" Sasuke questioned._

_Naruko averted her eyes, nodding her head. She bit her lower lip. She didn't really want to tell him, but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea either. "I sometimes...I sometimes play..." Naruko said, looking down at his hand thrusting into her. "With myself...like that...or...with other um..." She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Toys."_

_"So you..." Sasuke trailed off, not exactly sure what he was feeling. "You've never done this? You've never had someone else do what I am?" He asked her. He really hoped not. Naruko shook her head and Sasuke let out a breath of relief. "So I'm your first?" He asked her, pressing his lips to her temple. Naruko nodded. Sasuke felt a smile pull on his lips. No one else but herself has touched her. He could live with that. "Okay," He replied. Considering this was his first time, it felt better knowing it was hers too._

_Naruko reached up, snaking her arms around Sasuke's neck. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down, pressing her lips against his. She kicked her leg up, hooking it over his back until her heel was pressing into his tail bone. Sasuke groaned as his cock twitched against the curve of Naruko's ass. He reached up with his thumb, placing it over the bundle of nerves he had touched earlier._

_"Oh!" Naruko shouted, breaking their lips apart to throw her head back, arching off the bed. "Ahhh...Ahh...Oh ah, Saaah," Naruko cried, unable to say his name as her eyes rolling back in her head as Sasuke trailed a line of kissed from her jaw down to her collar bone. He suckled the skin around the bone, pumping his fingers in faster, rubbing his thumb in small circles around her clit. Her heel dug deeply into his tail bone as her hips shot off the bed. He shoved his fingers in deep one last time before her walls spasmed. "Kyaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed. A hot, white liquid seeped from her core, coating his hand. He shuddered as it ran down between her legs over the head of his dick that was resting against her ass._

_He held her close, not having much of a choice with the grip she had on him, until she finally calmed down enough after her orgasm to loosen her hold on him. Sasuke lowered her back onto the bed. He retreated his hand, looking down to see his fingers and palm were covered in the liquid. His stomach flipped in a good way. His cock twitched at the sight of it, growing painfully erect. He looked back down at Naruko who was panting, watching him with half lidded eyes. Her lips were pulled up into a small smile. "That was way better than when I do it alone," She said._

_Sasuke placed his hand down on the bed beside her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I hope you're not done yet," Sasuke said. He pressed his length to her core. "I really, really hope you're not done yet."_

_A small chuckle came from Naruko's lips. "Oh no, I'm not done yet," She said, spreading her legs far apart again, opening back up. One hand rested above her head on the pillows while the other slid down her body. She pressed her fingers to her opening and spread them apart. She looked up at Sasuke, not needing to say another word._

_Sasuke shifted closer. He placed one hand down beside her head, supporting himself, while he reached down with the other, positioning himself at her entrance. He hesitated a moment, watching their sexes line up. There was hardly any going back after what they just did, but once he pushed into her, there would be no stopping. They wouldn't just be touching, they wouldn't just be looking, they'd be having sex. Pure, unadulterated, unrestricted sex. Sasuke's looked up at Naruko, a thought crossing his mind._

_"I don't have a condom..." He said a bit sheepishly, making Naruko laugh. He didn't want to stop. He really, really didn't want to stop, but he also didn't want to get his sister pregnant if they were going to do this. He'd rather take a cold shower instead._

_Naruko reached up and poked his stomach. "I'm on the pill. I talked mother into letting me take it a few years ago. We'll be alright. You can go ahead. I want this."_

_After a couple moments of debating, Sasuke nodded his head. If she was protected, then he supposed there was nothing left to stop him. He realigned his dick and slowly started to push the head of it inside her opening. He looked up to make sure she wasn't in a lot of pain once he had the head safely inside._

_Quite the contrary, Naruko's eyes were closed and her mouth was open as if she were in a blissful state as he began to penetrate her. Slowly, he inched in. Her wet, hot, sticky walls grabbed at him. It was a much tighter fit than it had been for his penis to slide in to her. He stopped once he was about three three of his six inches in, panting heavily. He was still growing, but he was of about average length, but he was thick as well. "Fuck..." Sasuke hissed, restraining himself. "Why are you do tight...?"_

_Naruko moaned breathlessly. "Because Sasuke is so big!" Naruko gasped as Sasuke started to slide another inch in. Two more to go. Two more. He was determined to get all of himself into her and he was glad she seemed to be experiencing pleasure instead of pain like he heard most girls did. She didn't even seem uncomfortable. He pulled out an inch and shoved the last two inches in. Their hips pressed together. Sasuke nearly collapsed on top of her from the force her vagina exerted on his length. Fuck. He wasn't going to last long. It was his first time and she was, to put it bluntly, over whelming him with how tight, hot, and wet she was._

_Determined not to cum until she was at lest screaming his name, on the verge of his own, Sasuke resisted, starting to pull back out several inches at a time and throw some experimental thrusts forward. Naruko squealed with every one, throwing her own hips up to meet his thrusts. Despite the fact he was still trying to figure out exactly what he was doing, it still felt good for Naruko to having something so thick and long inside her womanhood, the friction between them becoming a powerful addictive. It didn't take long for Sasuke to start catching on and develop his own rhythm, thrusting in fast and hard, his hips bucking against her own._

_Sasuke thrust in and out of her. He could feel her tight walls trying to milk him, and pulled out completely, rubbing the tip of his cock against her ass crack before regaining control enough to shove all six inches back into her. She cried and protested every time he pulled out and she screamed his name when he gave her what she wanted by thrusting back in. Her legs kicked up, locking against his waist, refusing to let him pull out anymore. Her long nails dug into his shoulder blades, drawing deep red lines across his back. Her back was arched off the bed, her breasts bouncing all over the place as he changed pace, directing his angle of thrusts upwards._

_Naruko threw her head back, releasing a pleasures scream. "There!" She cried, her walls shaking. "There, there, oh fuck yes, Sasuke. Fuck, yes." She rolled her eyes back into her head, her mouth open wide as a series of curses flew from her lips. "A'mos, A'most," She slurred as his thrusts increased in speed and strength. Sasuke could feel his arms going numb. His cock was throbbing painfully inside her as he tried to hold his orgasm in as long as he could, but he was slipping very quickly. He could feel how close she was though. He could feel her walls getting ready to milk him, getting ready to spill their own forbidden juices._

_Dropping his face into her chest, Sasuke muffled his moans, though her screams drowned him out anyway. From, this angle his penis rubbed against against her clit with every thrust. The delicious friction corrupting them both until they could handle it no longer. Sasuke couldn't hold back. He grabbed Naruko's hips, driving into her. His vision flashed white, he released a series of grunts and moans into her chest as he came, hard, his hips driving him deeper and deeper..._

_Right behind him was Naruko. "Sasuke!" She screamed, her screams becoming choppy as she rode her orgasm out. Her nails cut into his skin as she latched herself onto him. Their hips thrust sporadically against one another until they were spent, collapsing on top of the bed._

_Sasuke rest with his face still buried in his older sisters chest. His penis still stuffed deep inside her with his balls pressed against her ass. Her fingers started to lighten their grip on his shoulders and her legs went limp, falling from around her waist. He felt her shift down, pressing her lips against his ear. "That was amazing," Naruko whispered._

_Sasuke had to agree. He had never really thought that sex could be so...mind-blowing. Of course he knew it would feel good, but he didn't think it would feel that good. Pulling his face out of Naruko's chest, Sasuke leaned up, pressing his lips against hers in a softer kiss this time. While their lips mashed together, Sasuke untangled himself from her limbs, pulling his limp penis out of her despite Naruko's grunts in protest. He broke their kiss and collapsed beside her, exhausted. Shuffling around in the bed, Naruko kicked off her skirt that was bunched around her waist and slid out of her unfastened shirt and bra._

_Naruko turned toward him, curling up into a little ball as she shifted closer to his naked chest. Sasuke reached over, flicking off his bedside lamp before grabbing his messy covers and throwing them over the both of them. He'd worry about washing them in the morning, but not now while sleep beckoned to him with Naruko nestled against his chest._

The next morning, Sasuke had woken up to a familiar feeling in his dick and to what he had thought was a dream the night before having spurred his raging hard-on. He soon realized it was a reality when he looked down and noticed the cause for his hard-on was not some dream, but his sisters lips wrapped around the head his cock while her fingers stroked his hard length. She had smiled up at him, her mouth full of cock, pre-cum smeared over her face and hands, and Sasuke had embarrassingly cum right then and there.

Sasuke groaned in his bed at the memory, glad that he had better control over himself now. How could he not, though, with Naruko having given him practice almost every day after that? It wasn't like he minded any. He was happy to indulge in Naruko's needs, but sometimes he wished she was just a little more clear in what her actual feelings toward him in it all were. Would she want to continue this forever? A dark secret in the corner out of the eyes of others, or would she eventually, one day get herself a boyfriend and and leave him to screw her new interest? For some reason, Sasuke didn't feel like that was possible if Naruko was still only chasing his cock around after two years, but the thought dwelled in the back of his mind.

Sighing, Sasuke rolled over, eying the tent pitched in his shorts from his trip down memory lane. "Damn you, Naruko," He hissed, sliding out of bed to go take care of his problem in the bathroom. He'd love it if he could just go walk into Naruko's room and take her, but with their parents home, he couldn't. He could only hope that a cold shower would do the trick and allow him a good nights rest for school in the morning.

* * *

**Please remember: **I'm not asking for a lot, just a little review at the end of the chapter(s) to let me know what you think. Please, tell me what you liked, what you disliked, what you would like to see more of later on, and what I can improve upon. If there are certain requests for sexual settings and actions, please give them and I will take and try to fulfill them in the succeeding chapters. Every bit of feedback is appreciated.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read!**

**-SweetSugarStand**

*****This chapter was WAY longer than I thought it would be o.o;!**


	4. Chapter 4

A note to my Readers:

**Hello fellow Fanfictians,**

**Believe it or not...This is my first time actually trying to write a fic like this, so I'm hoping all of you can help me out here. I'm not asking for a lot, just a little review at the end of the chapter(s) to let me know what you think. Please, tell me what you liked, what you disliked, what you would like to see more of later on, and what I can improve upon. If there are certain requests for sexual settings and actions, please give them and I will take and try to fulfill them in the succeeding chapters. Every bit of feedback is appreciated.**

**I'm creating this story to help me improve my smut writing, which, quite frankly, I'm a little awkward about, but I would like to get better. Though there is a lemon in every chapter, maybe several, the entire story is not a pwp. I actually have a reason for the graphic content filling this story, but you'll just need to keep reading to find out what it is, otherwise it would ruin the story!**

**The main pairing in this fic is SasukexNaruko. I have changed the gender of Uzumaki Naruto to his female counterpart. Naruko, in this fic, is Sasuke's adopted sister, and therefore keeps her 'Uzumaki' surname. I have bumped her age up two years older than Sasuke to fit the idea I have in mind.**

* * *

**Replies to my Reader Reviews:**

**First, I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed and encouraged me to keep doing this. o.o over 1000 hits in only a week. 16 favs and 26 alerts. I've never had that happen before. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story and continue to give me feed back, like I said, I'm sort of doing this as an experiment to get used to writing lemons.**

**Tsume Yuki: Thank you very much. I'm glad you enjoyed this story. Lemons are not something I write very often...Actually, not something I write at all. I honestly wasn't sure how I was going to do with this, but people really seem to like it, so thats good. I'm a very detail orientated person, if I can't explain it, I don't write it xD. Good - I was a little worried about how the characters were being portrayed. But I figure in an AU sense they're right. More toys? I can see what I can do about that~**

**Guest1: Haha, I know, right? Its always Sasuke using the girls in these stories. I thought it would be a nice twist to make it the other way around for once and make Naruko the sex addict playing with Sasuke's feelings. No one ever does that. They always make the girl out to be the damsel in distress and that pisses me off xD. Its like...you have a choice dude.**

**And everyone else who reviewed! Thank you! I appreciate it even if I didn't get back to your review specifically. Its these things that keep me going!**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**First, I want to apologize that this took me so long, but these thigns take time. Hopefully this was up to par. I had a little bit of a hard time figuring out just how to make this all work, but the end, the characters took it. So I hope you all enjoy this and it actually good lol. I'd really appreciate some feed back on this chapter. The lemon in this chapter was one of the requests so I hope I did it justice!**

* * *

Sasuke rolled his head back against the wall behind him, sitting sideways in his seat, his arms were propped up, one on his desktop the other on the back of his chair. He had Kiba, talking one ear off and Shikamaru, in the desk in front of him, snoring in the other. He could feel a headache starting to grow in the back of his head. His sleep last night was none too relaxing even after his cold shower and right now, he wanted nothing more than to go back home, crawl into bed, and try to get some more sleep for a second time. How he wished he could be dead to the world like Shikamaru. He didn't mind Shikamaru. He could almost sort of call them friends, if you considered two people who sat beside one another only because the other didn't really talk uselessly and they enjoyed the quiet to be friends, that is.

A soft buzz in his pocket grabbed Sasuke's attention. He reached down, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Before anything he checked the time. 2:28. Ugh. Twenty more minutes of this hell and then he was home free. Right now he was in last period study hall for sophomores and he was stuck there until the bell tolled at 2:45. On the bright side, he'd be home by three. That wasn't too horrible, he supposed. He tapped the little envelope button with a star on it, signaling that he had a new message. His stomach dropped seeing two things.

One: it was a picture text.

Two: It was from Haruno Sakura.

Now, Sasuke didn't have anything really against Sakura, except that her and her friend Ino and the rest of his insane fan-club never left him alone. Was it too much to ask for to just be treated as a normal guy and not the object of some girls sexual fantasy? His finger ghosted over Sakura's message. There was a little red 'x' that his finger went toward. He was favoring the idea of just deleting it. Sakura and Ino both had a tendency to take rather raunchy pictures of one another and send them to him, probably in hopes he'd go hunt them down in the girls bathroom and take them against the stall walls.

Much to their and many other girls dismay, their attempts ran dry. He wasn't the least bit interested. Sasuke clicked the red button, deleting the picture before pocketing his phone again. Sometimes, Sasuke felt pretty stupid. Most guys wouldn't play the game he was playing, being loyal to the girl they weren't even dating. He sighed, scratching a hand through his hair. While he had Naruko to entertain, he really didn't feel the need to give other girls the time of day. He knew he was setting himself up for disappointment, but at least he was prepared for it.

Feeling the warm sun on his back through the school window, Sasuke took a leaf out of Shikamaru's book and turned around, facing forward at his desk. He crossed his arms over one another and placed his head down, ignoring the rest of Kiba's whining, burying his face in his arms. About fifteen minutes left of study hall. He could catch a quick nap in that time.

After about five minutes he felt his phone buzz again in his pocket. Just as he was about to doze off, too. Sighing, Sasuke pulled out his phone. Please don't let it be another message from Sakura. He unlocked the screen and clicked the mail button. A small smile pulled on his lips seeing it wasn't from Sakura, Ino, or some other crazy girl.

Okay, that was a lie. It was a crazy girl, but he liked this crazy one. He clicked the message from Naruko, opening it up to see what she wrote. _How's school, _**_nii-san_**_? I just got home. Mom and dad are out so the house is ours until nine tonight. Mom left a note. She said to make dinner. What do you want?_ Sasuke's eye twitched slightly. Their parents were gone until nine? That left them home alone for the next six hours. He sighed, starting to tap his reply out against the screen. _Don't you dare touch anything. I'll cook dinner when I get home. And we're not having Ramen tonight, so forget it._ Sasuke pushed send and put his phone back in his pocket. He didn't mind a bowl of Ramen every now and then, but Naruko sucked at cooking all together and her ramen was no better.

"Oi, Uchiha."

Sasuke turned his head, looking back at Kiba. "What?" He asked. Hopefully it wasn't something about the 'conversation' he'd just ignored.

"Is your sister single?" Kiba asked, an inquisitive look on his face. Sasuke sat still in his chair.

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke asked, acting as if he couldn't care less. It wasn't an uncommon question, really. A lot of people, older and younger than Naruko were interested in her and, being her 'brother', Sasuke had to listen to all their talk and answer stupid questions. Sasuke didn't like this question the most. He wanted to say no, but sadly, she was still single.

A rather obnoxious snort came from Kiba as he leaned over his desk. "Because, dude...You're sister is hot! Man. What I'd give to be able to -" That was all Sasuke had to hear before he shoved his hand forward, slapping his palm over Kiba's mouth.

Sasuke shot Kiba a harsh glare, shutting him up. "Don't even go there. I'll kick your ass if you talk about Naruko that way." Sasuke was well aware of what a lot of the guys thought of Naruko. She was a bombshell. Her body was coveted by the younger and older students in their school. She was gorgeous, and he knew that almost any guy in his right mind would sell his soul to be in the position he was. Sasuke wouldn't care give his older sister up without a fight though. Try as they might, Naruko was his. Despite that, Naruko was still Sasuke's sister, even if she was older, and he hated anyone talking about her as if she were some type of sexual toy or object for them to possess. She was his sister, a beautiful, loving, strong, obnoxious, arrogant, stubborn, loud...

A buzzing in Sasuke's pocket drew his attention away from Kiba, who was pulling away from his hand, mumbling something about Sasuke being a 'kill-joy, stick-in-the-mud.' Sasuke flipped open his phone underneath his desk, reading Naruko's message. _No fun, Sasuke! I was so craving Ramen tonight, ugh. By the way, when are you leaving? I'm so bored here on my own._ Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes.

Moving his thumbs, Sasuke typed his reply. _Entertain yourself. You're eighteen,_ Sasuke pushed send and just kept his phone in his hand this time. She'd get back to him soon. He looked up at the clock, watching the red hand tick. Five more minutes. Five more minutes and he was free from this insane prison. No matter how good he may be at school, Sasuke hated being in there as much as the next student. Sasuke was the kind of person who didn't have many friends. He used to, but as they got older, he got wiser. He didn't exactly enjoy being used or sought after because of his name, fortune, and good looks. No, now he preferred to be on good terms with a number of people, but he wouldn't go far enough to even consider them as friends.

A few moments later, Sasuke received a rather irritated response from Naruko that made him want to laugh, but he resisted. She could be a real brat at times, but she would live another fifteen minutes until he got home. Sasuke put his phone into his pocket without replying and got his bag together as the red hand inched toward the big black number 12 on the clock.

Right on time, the red hand reached its mark and the school bell tolled. Sasuke was up and out the door before anyone could pull him back and keep him there any longer. He needed to get home before Naruko got impatient and burnt their house down or something. Making a pit stop at his locker, Sasuke threw in his school books that he didn't need, grabbed his homework and stuffed it in his bag before throwing his locker door closed. He pulled out his phone as he headed out the school building, sending a text to Naruko. _I'm leaving now._

Sasuke walked over to his new car, shoving his phone into his pocket. Of course his parents had only gotten him the best and he was perfectly happy to drive it to his hearts content. Right now, his hearts content was telling him to get his ass home and make dinner. Not only was he hungry, but he knew Naruko would be as well. Just leaving the school building, Sasuke's mood increased tenfold. No annoying teachers breathing down his back, no girls drooling in his direction, no guys asking him annoying questions about his sister... Everyone was the same. This was why he didn't bother with friends. They were all after something.

Thankfully, the drive home wasn't bad. A short fifteen minutes later, Sasuke pulled into his drive way, parking his suave black car in the drive way. Sasuke grabbed his bag on his way out of the car and headed inside. "I'm home," He called, kicking his shoes off.

"I'm melting my brain," Naruko's droll groan came from somewhere in the living room. Sasuke headed in that direction to find out what was going on. To his surprise, when he peaked in, Naruko was at the coffee table, sitting on the floor with her face pressed against the cold glass surface. Several books were open around her. Naruko looked over, hearing him come into the room. "I don't get it and I have a test tomorrow," She whined.

A smirk pulled on Sasuke's lips as he crossed over to her. He sat down on the couch, dropping his bag beside him, and placed his forearms on his knees as he leaned over to see the problems. "Thats not so bad," Sasuke said. "You can figure it out, just put your head to it and you'll be fine." He knew she had it in her. Naruko wasn't the brightest light in the pack, but she wasn't stupid.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Smarty-Pants," Naruko grunted. She leaned back against the house, tipping her head back. Her long blonde hair fanned out over Sasuke's lap as her head rested between his legs looking up at him backwards. Sasuke arched a brow. "Will you help me?" She asked.

Sasuke reached down, flicking her forehead. "No, you've got to figure this out on your own. Besides, you haven't eaten, have you? I need to make dinner, that might help you think." There was no point in trying to do work on an empty stomach. No one could focus with that.

A pout pulled on Naruko's lips. "I guess you're right. I am kinda hungry. What are you thinking of making?" Naruko asked. She turned onto her side and slouched, placing her head on Sasuke's knee.

Sasuke reached down and ran his fingers through Naruko's long, loose blonde curls. He shrugged as he twirled a strand around his fingers. "I'm not totally sure. Mom didn't say, did she?" Mikoto normally didn't, but there was always a few things out and defrosted so they could just pick something to cook up. "I was thinking something simple. Maybe some chicken and egg over white rice?" It would only take a half hour at most and they could fill their bellies.

Naruko's lips formed a small 'o' shape. "That sounds good," She nodded. "Not as good as my ramen, though, of course." A small grin pulled on her pink lips, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"Of course." He reached down and tapped her back. "Come on, get up," Sasuke said. "Go do your homework while I make dinner. I'll check it when you're done." He made Naruko get off from him before standing up. It was a little pathetic. He swore someone screwed up and made a mistake when they said she was eighteen. She definitely acted like the younger sibling despite her astonishing looks.

Heading to the kitchen, Sasuke got to work on dinner while Naruko begrudgingly got back to her school work. It would do her good in the long run. He listened to her grumbles, groans, and frustrated cries as she threatened the math problems from the other room as he fried their chicken breast. Or maybe not. "You know," Sasuke called, "Cussing at the problems isn't going to make them any easier."

The sound of a book slamming on the wooden counter echoed through the house. "Shut up, jerk-face! I'm trying!" Naruko exclaimed, making Sasuke laugh as the water on the back burner came to a boil for the rice. He quickly flipped the chicken before moving over to the pot of boiling water. He turned it down a little before throwing in a bag of rice to let cook. He'd add the eggs at the end since they took the least amount of time to cook and they wouldn't want them getting cold.

Dinner was done roughly ten minutes later. "Naruko," Sasuke called, turning off the burners and dishing everything out. "Dinners done. Are you done with your homework?" He still had his own to do, but he would probably do it later on tonight. Naruko was the type to completely forget about her responsibilities so it was important she do them as soon as possible. Sasuke, on the other hand, was incredibly responsible and did as he was supposed to on time. He moved about the kitchen counter beside the stove, divvying up the food between the two of them.

"Almost..." Naruko called. "Lets eat out here?"

Sasuke shrugged, grabbing two waters from the fridge and their plates off the counter before going to join her in the living room. It wasn't like their mother was there to scold them and as long as they picked up after themselves it wasn't a problem. Sasuke waked over to the coffee table in the living room and placed Naruko's plate down beside her. He joined her.

Naruko pushed her homework to the side for a moment to grab the plate that Sasuke brought her. "Looks good," She said, her stomach giving a little rumble. "Thank you." Naruko leaned over, pressing her lips to the corner of Sasuke's before sitting back in her place. "Itadakimasu!" Naruko chanted before positioning her chopsticks to attack.

Sasuke shifted away slightly to avoid being showered with rice that might have flicked out of her bowl. Naruko was always too excited about food to be considered a 'neat' eater. Shaking his head with a small chuckle, Sasuke started to eat his own food while pulling his bag closer to take a look at what he had to do for the rest of the night. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see Naruko going back to work on her homework. Good, she'd get it done in no time if she put her mind to it.

Dinner went by pretty quietly. When he was done, Sasuke situated himself back on the couch rather than on the floor beside Naruko. He had his legs spread slightly apart as he slouched in the couch, his upper body tilted toward the arm of the couch. He rested his cheek on his fist while his other hand held open the history book he was reading for class tomorrow. Since Naruko was doing her work, Sasuke didn't see why he couldn't get a head start on his own too.

For a while, the only sounds that could be heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall outside the living room and the scratches of Naruko's pen on paper. Occasionally Naruko would click on her calculator or Sasuke would turn the page he finished reading. The silence was ended as Naruko threw her hands in the air, tipping her head back and letting out a loud cheer. "I'm done!" She exclaimed. "I'm done, I'm done!" She chanted, giggling all the while.

A little smirk pulled on Sasuke's lips as he tried to finish up his page. "Good job," He said, commending her for actually finishing the assignment rather than saying 'fuck it' and throwing it across the room. He heard her giggle happily as she packed the materials up. For a moment, she said nothing. Then, Sasuke felt her looming beside him, kneeing beside the couch. "What is it?" Sasuke asked, not bothering to look up from the page he was on.

"You know, I finished all by myself. I think that deserves a reward, don't you think?" Naruko asked him with a big grin.

Sasuke didn't need to look down to see it. "Uh...Well for you, yeah I guess. Just let me finish this page. What do you want?" He twitched, seeing he read the same line over again and tried to find his last place to continue from.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'll get it," Naruko said.

Sasuke gave a small nod, not thinking too much of it. Okay then? He'd see what she was up to once he finished. Just another minute...Sasuke stopped his reading when he felt a hand press into the crotch of his jeans. He looked down, watching as Naruko unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. "...Naruko...What are you doing?" Sasuke asked her. That innocent look did not belong on her face. She looked like a five year old, putting their hand in the cookie jar - but Naruko was not five and her hand was not in a cookie jar.

She gave him a toothy grin. "Getting my reward," Naruko replied. Her fingers slipped into his boxers before he could stop her and grabbed onto his flaccid penis. A fox-like smirk spread across her lips. She could feel the soft appendage twitch to life at her gentle, warm touch and she knew as well as he did that he was done reading. She had him. "Come on," Naruko said, sliding her hands to the waist band of his jeans. She gave them a little tug. "Lets take these off."

Sighing, Sasuke closed his book and put it to the side. He lifted his hips off the couch, letting Naruko slide his jeans down his hips and thighs until she could pull them off and throw them to the side. Seeing where this was going, Sasuke reached up, grabbing his shirt to take off as well. By the time he had his shirt off, Naruko was already hastily unbuttoning her blouse. Her excited fingers fought with the clasps as she tried to shrug it off impatiently. The material hung loosely on her shoulders. "A little excited, aren't you? Need help with that?" Sasuke asked, watching her, amused. His eyes trailed down to her choice in bra. It was one of his favorites - the dark blue see-through lace with orange trim and swirls cupping her plump breasts. He could see her excited, perky nipples poking through the material.

A dark blush spread across Naruko's cheeks. "No! I've got this," Naruko said, finally getting her buttons undone. She pulled her shirt off and shoved it over to the side, allowing Sasuke to see her in only her bra, panties, and skirt.

Sasuke situated himself into the back of the couch, watching as Naruko knelt herself on the floor between his legs. The hue of her bright blue eyes was darker as she looked up at him with a smoldering gaze. Naruko ducked her head, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his hardening penis. Her small, soft fingers dug into his hips. Sasuke rolled his head back, closing his eyes as Naruko placed gently butterfly kisses around the head of his shaft, teasing him for now. He shuddered, feeling her place her wet tongue at the base of his penis before slowly dragging it across all six, almost seven semi-hard inches. When she reached the tip, Sasuke opened his eyes, watching just in time as she opened her mouth wide to take in the entire head. She gave a sharp suck.

Biting his tongue, Sasuke tried to remind himself to keep breathing. Naruko rolled her tongue around the circumference of the head of his dick. She lightly bobbed her head up and down, applying a light suction every time that her head bobbed back. Occasionally, Naruko would pull her lips away to shower the head in open mouthed kissed. Feeling the constant twitch against her lips, Naruko placed her lips on the tip. She pressed her tongue out against the slit at the very top. A jolt went through him. Sasuke grunted, bucking his hips once as the color drained out of his face and went straight to his loins.

"Fuck, Naruko, stop teasing." Sasuke loved and hated it when she teased him. He loved the feeling of it, but she could go at it for hours and once he was hard, he wanted to start reaching release. Her following giggle was like music to his ears.

"If you insist," Naruko replied. She flattened the top of her tongue against the underside of his penis. Opening her lips wide, Naruko slid down his length, fitting in roughly three and a half inches before the tip of his penis hit the back of her throat. Groaning lightly, Naruko resumed the light bobbing motion. She uncovered an inch before swallowing it back up. The process repeated, sometimes she released two, maybe in three inches of his dick, rolling her tongue around the thick length, before slowly lowering her head to take in more. Naruko stopped as she felt four inches of his dick start to push into the opening of her throat. She repositioned her hands against his upper thighs rather than on his hips and relaxed her jaw. Her mouth opened as wide as it possibly could to accommodate the thickening four other inches that had yet to be pleasured. Breathing in deeply through her nose, Naruko relaxed her throat as she started to take him in deeper. Her throat muscles constricted every so often, as if she were trying to swallow him down whole. Unable to properly swallow, a combination of precum and saliva trailed down the corners of her lips.

She was up to six inches down her throat and counting when Sasuke reached over, placing his hand on the back of her head to help her get the last two inches down. Her hands squeezed his thighs. "Aahgeeh," Naruko moaned, the vibrations shot straight through his dick, into his balls. Sasuke's hand tightened in her hair as he bucked his hips, forcing the last two inches into her throat. He held Naruko's head in place, stopping her from moving for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. Her throat constricted and relaxed around his cock every time she took in a breath through her nose. Her hot breath fanned out over his abdomen when she exhaled.

"Damn it," Sasuke hissed as he loosened his hold on her head, allowing her to move. Naruko bobbed her head. Her mouth was too full to attempt doing much with her tongue, so she focused on using her throat muscles to constrict against his engorged length. It felt like fire was flowing through his cock instead of blood. He could feel her somewhat-of-a-smile around his dick. She was going to be the death of him. Her and her hot, wet, blow-jobs and her tight deep-throats.

Deciding not to play passive this whole time, Sasuke leaned his upper body forward. He placed one hand against the back of her head, keeping her head down as he trailed his other hand down her soft, curvy side all the way to her skirt-clad hips. He shuddered, feeling her hands leave his hips to trail up his strong back. Her fingers roamed along the expanse of his back and sides, playing with his lean, defined muscles. With one hand, Sasuke unzipped her skirt, letting it fall down around her knees where she knelt. Pulling his hand back, he put a well placed slap on her left ass cheek. Naruko howled, bucking her hips in surprise at the slap. Sasuke felt his vision black out for a second at the pressure her howl caused around his cock. She whimpered as the burning in her cheek started to fade.

Sasuke blinked his vision clear. He peered down over Naruko's shoulder, smirking as he saw the matching thong to her bra. It was a very thin, soft lace that situated between her two ass cheeks and his nothing from his viewing pleasure. Reaching down, Sasuke hooked two fingers beneath her moist core. He pressed his fingers to her hidden entrance, feeling her panties slide easily as he rolled his fingers around. Her vaginal fluids coated his two fingers before they even got close to entering. "Wow. Someone really wants it tonight," Sasuke smirked. He dug his fingers into her panties, pushing them against her entrance. Naruko's hips wiggled. He could feel her panting breath against his loins. Her soft mewls we're like little balls of electricity. Tightening his jaw, Sasuke pulled back, opting for skipping the teasing. He was already pushing his limits. His engorged cock was ready to empty its load, but he couldn't bring himself to do it just yet. Just another minute. Sasuke slid her soaked panties down her thighs before grabbing into the globe of her ass. That was what he wanted.

Another muffled squeal from Naruko caused Sasuke to hiss, nearly doubling over. His thighs shook from the effort of holding off. His fingers, still wet from her vagina, spread her ass cheeks, revealing another puckered entrance. He could feel her shudder and her excitement made his hands shake. His hand on the back of her head tightened a little bit, warning her to stop moving so he could do this right. Carefully, Sasuke pressed his pointer finger against the puckered hole. He rubbed the natural lubrication against the hole in small circles, warming it up to his touch. The puckered hole twitched, opening just slightly. Sasuke took advantage of his opportunity and plunged the tip of his finger inside.

Naruko's back arched, a scream escaping her lips as she dug her nails into Sasuke's back. Her throat latched onto his cock, getting impossibly tight from her scream. "Fuck." The tightness coupled with the harsh vibrations ended it. Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer. His cock twitched down the column of Naruko's throat and his balls tightened before releasing their load. "Gaah-ugk..." Sasuke choked, a violent orgasm wracking his body. His vision went white for several seconds as he road out his orgasm, unable to stop his hips that thrashed in Naruko's tight hold. After several moments, Sasuke's orgasm waned. Panting, his vision returned to him. He loosened his grip on Naruko's head, allowing her to lift up and get some air. His flaccid penis receded from her throat and fell from her lips against his thigh.

Sasuke looked down, feeling her head press into his other thigh. Her breath came out in short, quick breaths. She had done a fantastic job swallowing most of it, but what she couldn't trailed in a path from her lips, down her neck, and coated the valley of her cupped breasts. Sasuke reached up with the one hand that wasn't being clamped tightly by her ass and used it to brush her long golden blonde hair out of her face. He wiped the semen and saliva from her lips. "I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized, still a bit breathless himself. "Are you alright?" He asked her. He brought his hand to the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

Naruko swallowed, releasing a gasp like exhale. "Yeah," She breathed, "Of course, I'm fine." She tipped her head back and smiled up at him.

God, that smile. It made his stomach tighten and reminded him of all the things he shouldn't be doing with his older sister - like letting her suck his dick, fucking her face, fingering her ass... But there he was, knuckle deep in her tight puckered hole, waiting for her to recover enough to wiggle her shapeless ass and tell him to fuck her senseless. And against everything he knew was right and wrong, he would give in.

He would do it anyway because she asked for it; because she wanted it; because these short lived sessions were going to be the only relationship past sisterhood and friendship he was going to be able to have with her.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke blinked, pulling himself from his thoughts. He looked down at Naruko who wore a mix between a curious and amused expression. "You're zoning out during sex." She gave her tight ass muscles a squeeze around his finger, her body shuddering, to remind him it was still in there. "Theres a finger in my ass and I have yet to cum. Unless you're thinking about all the ways to fuck me, your mind better not be wandering," Naruko warned him, her face flushing red as she pushed her hips back on his finger. Naruko brought Sasuke back to his senses, nodding his head.

Sasuke reached down, grabbing Naruko's cheek. He directed her face up toward his while leaning down, pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips. "Sorry, relax your muscles," Sasuke apologized before digging his finger deep into her ass. He felt her force the muscles to relax, several huffy breaths puffed over the expanse of his bare chest. "Good girl," sasuke cooed, feeling his finger slide in with more ease. He gently pumped his finger in and out, getting her ass used to the motion and feeling of being penetrated by something that wasn't bodily waste. Though they had sex frequently, it wasn't often that Sasuke took her anally. Knowing she loved it, but he could easily hurt her, he took it slow and easy, taking the time to prepare her fully.

Once he had her panting out soft moans with every stroke of his finger, Sasuke pulled his finger out. He held her cheeks apart with one hand and pushed both his pointer and middle finger in this time.

Naruko arched her back. Her fists latched onto his waist, leaving dark red crescents. "Ngh..nn...nah..." Naruko gasped. Sasuke stopped when he was up to his second knuckle with both fingers, letting her catch her breath.

"They're almost in," Sasuke told her, starting to slide his fingers in again. It always hurt at first, but once they got going, he knew it would start to feel a lot better. Sasuke pushed his fingers all the way in, earning himself a discomfortable groan. "There we go," Sasuke said, placing another kiss to her temple. He shifted his fingers around, trying to loosen her tight walls up. It was definitely a battle. No matter how hard Naruko tried to relax, her muscles refused and tried to push him out while he pushed them back in, probing her walls apart with a small scissors motion. That tension was what made it so good though.

Naruko's legs trembled in her kneeled position as she squirmed around, trying to get used to the feeling of being penetrated again. "It feels so weird," Naruko gasped. "Agh..mnm, but, ahn, good." The slow movement of his fingers sliding in and out of her ass, forcing her walls to stretch as he spread his fingers apart and curled them, became easier after the first couple minutes. Naruko's jaw had dropped open as soft pants escaped her lips. Her hips rocked back in time with his thrusting fingers. "Sasuke!" Naruko breathed, opening her eyes to look up at him.

Sasuke gazed down at Naruko, her flushed, aroused face did wonders for his libido. His cock began to twitch in his lap, coming back to life. "Does that feel good?" Sasuke asked, crossing and curling his fingers inside her ass.

A loud moan passed Naruko's lips as her head lolled back. "Yes," Naruko gapped. "Sasuke's finnnn-," She squealed a little as Sasuke twisted his hand before yanking his fingers out and shoving them back in quickly. "-'ers feel soooo good in Naaa-aruk-o's ass," Naruko half slurred. Heat pooled in the center of Sasuke's loins. His cock sprung back to life, hardened enough to get things on a roll. Sasuke reached down, patting the side of his thigh. Naruko knew what he wanted her to do.

Grinning, Naruko spread her legs wider. She reached up, putting her hands on Sasuke's shoulders before lifting herself off the floor. She slid both legs onto the couch, straddling Sasuke's lap. "Good girl," Sasuke said. He used the hand that wasn't occupied by her ass to feel in between her legs. Both her inner-upper thighs were generously coated in her essence. "Oh, geeze, Naruko," Sasuke breathed. He didn't even need to prepare her vagina. It was weeping, starved for his cock. Whatever semi-hard state his dick had been in before was a thing of the past. All eight inches were fired up and ready to go now. Sasuke reached down, guiding his cock with one hand to her entrance. He held his position.

"Ooooh," Naruko moaned, sinking down onto his cock. The entirety of his engorged length stretched her vagina as she took him down to the hilt in a single shot, her wet walls provided more than enough lubrication. "Sasuke's cock is filling me so much!" Naruko exclaimed in a breathy gasp into his ear.

Sasuke smirked a little, letting her bounce her hips around in his lap, pleasuring the both of them while he focused on preparing her ass. Sasuke glanced at her face. Naruko's eyes were closed as she groaned his name beneath her breath, rolling her hips, driving them down into his while Sasuke bucked up, keeping with her rhythm.. Seeing she was adequately distracted, Sasuke pressed a third finger into her tight hole.

"Sasuke!" Naruko snapped in surprise. Her hands flew to his hair, pulling a little. Sasuke grunted in slight pain. "Gah - Fuck, fuck," She growled.

Three was a lot to take in, but Sasuke knew that if she wanted his penis in her, she was going to have to deal. They were almost done. "Relax," Sasuke grumbled, leaning his face into her neck. He trailed a light trail oh kisses from her collar bone up to the tip of her chin. "We're almost done with this." Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the tight squeeze her inner vaginal walls had on his pulsing cock. "Almost..." He wiggled his fingers around in her ass, repeating the same procedure as before until they could slide in with relative ease and Naruko was a panting, moaning mess in his arms.

After a couple moments, Sasuke stilled his fingers inside Naruko's ass and stopped thrusting his hips up into her. She was ready. "Hold on," Sasuke mumbled against Naruko's neck, earning an annoyed groan from her. Of course he'd make it worth her while in the long run though. Feeling her arms curl around his neck and her legs around his waist, Sasuke kept his fingers shoved deeply in Naruko's ass. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and stood up, still connected at the hips, supporting her light frame in his arms.

Sasuke trailed a line of kisses along the expanse of her throat, nipping and sucking at the peach flesh. Each stride toward Naruko's bedroom bounced her against his hips, shooting a pleasurable sensation between the both of them. Sasuke nudged Naruko's door open with his side. He let the door swing and stay open as he carried her over to her bed. He placed her down, retracting his hardened length from between her folds which desperately tried to hold onto him. He pulled his fingers out from her ass as well.

Naruko sat up, glaring at Sasuke. "What -" Sasuke leaned forward, silencing Naruko with a mind blowing kiss. His tongue searched her mouth, tasting a mixture of the two from earlier. He broke the kiss, sucking on her lips.

"Shh. Turn over and wait a minute," Sasuke told her, giving her side a little tap. He pulled away from her, leaving her to follow his directions as he went to get something to aid him in their sexual adventure.

Grumbling, Naruko rolled over onto her hands and knees and lifted herself into the air. She waited for several moments before Sasuke came back. He knelt down on the bed behind her. Naruko turned her head to see what Sasuke was up to but a sharp slap on her ass cheek made her look forward again. "Bastard..." Naruko pouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Is that anyway to treat the guy about to have sex with you?" Sasuke asked her. He dipped his fingers into a creamy substance, shuddering at how cold it was. She was going to murder him. Spreading her ass cheeks apart with one hand, Sasuke lathered the greasy, cold cream between her ass crack, concentrating the substance around her puckered hole.

As expected, Naruko screamed. "Thats fucking cold!" She snapped, her arms practically giving out as he pushed two heavily greased fingers inside her anus. "You ass - Gah. You fucking - Oh - Oh god that feels good," Naruko's pleasured moans mixed with her angry insults as Sasuke worked his fingers in her ass once more, lubricating the tight entrance.

"You could hardly handle three fingers. You want me to tear you in half?" Sasuke asked her, arching a brow. It would be a lot more uncomfortable to take even three inches of his thick length dry than it would dealing with some cold lubricant for a couple seconds.

"N-no," Naruko whimpered, her legs beginning to shake again. "I'm...Nh, yeah. I'm ready," Naruko told him thrusting her hips back onto his fingers.

Sasuke gave a small nod, releasing his fingers from her ass. He reached down, grabbing another handful of lubricant. He rubbed his hands together, warming it up to spare his erection before lathering it over all eight inches of his cock to make things even easier on her. Once he was ready, Sasuke capped the bottle and shoved it to the side. He placed a little kiss at the center of her back before spreading her cheeks once more. He grabbed his lubricated penis with his free hand and pressed the tip at the twitching, puckered entrance. Slowly, he pushed in.

Naruko's eyes popped open. Her lips parted in a silent scream, her voice caught in her throat as about two inches made it in. Her arms and legs shook. Once he had part of himself in, Sasuke leg go of his penis, wrapping an arm around Naruko's waist to keep her up instead. He placed his other hand on the bed to support himself. He was probably only going to get four inches in at most, Sasuke concluded, and he was okay with that. He wasn't willing to hurt her for his own pleasure. Four was enough - she could maybe handle six inches tops, but he wasn't willing to break her petite form over it.

"M-move," Naruko gasped, rolling her hips.

Sasuke complied. He pulled his hips back and started with a simple, forward and backwards motion, getting her used to the slow rhythm. Sasuke bit his lower lip, feeling her anal walls constricting tightly around him no matter what he did. He already knew this wasn't going to last for very long. It never did. Her ass was too tight around his cock, but her soft whimpers and moans told him she enjoyed the short penetration. Composing himself, even if just for a minute, Sasuke removed his hand from around her waist. He reached beside him, grabbing another tool to help him pleasure his beautiful Naruko.

She had said she wanted a reward, right?

While Naruko was busy pushing her hips back on Sasuke's dick, taking up to the full four inches into her ass, Sasuke brought her favorite dildo to line with her nether-lips. It was a little smaller than him, measuring up to six inches in length and roughly three inches in circumference while he was eight inches fully erect and roughly four and three-quarters in circumference, but it got the job done. The object itself was solid, but surrounding it were little soft groves that allowed her walls to grip and grind against it for more pleasure. Naruko stiffened as Sasuke pushed the head of the dildo into her vagina.

"Double -?" Naruko gasped, her eyes rolling back into her head as a long moan drawled from her own lips, cutting her off, Sasuke pulled his dick out until only the head was left inside. He pushed both the dildo and his dick into her vagina and ass respectively at the same time. He began thrusting his dick and the dildo in time with one another.

"You said..." Sasuke huffed for a moment, trying to catch his breath. With both holes filled, Naruko's clenching of her muscles became more frequent and powerful. "You wanted a reward, right?" Sasuke asked. "Is this good? You like having both holes fucked?" Sasuke asked her.

Naruko nodded her head. "Mm! Ah, yes!" Naruko squeaked. Her body was torn with which direction to thrust - forward or backwards? "S'good! Sa'ke gives the ba-ee-st rewa...Oh-fuck..." Naruko groaned. Her arms gave out beneath her, dropping her upper body onto the bed as Sasuke sped up the pace, destroying all hoped of coherent thoughts.

Changing pace, Sasuke staggered his thrusts so that when the dildo went in her vagina, he pulled his cock out of her ass, and when he pushed into her ass, the dildo pulled out of her vagina. Naruko's body began to match the tempo after a few moments and trust in whichever direction she was being entered.

Sasuke placed his head down between Naruko's shoulder blades, focusing on his thrusts and the sound of her sporadic moans that kept him going. His balls were tight and his cock was twitching madly inside her ass, begging for release. "Naru..." Sasuke breathed, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

"So close," Naruko replied, her fists clenching the sheets so tight her knuckles were white. "S'ske," She said, slurring his name. "Har-da-er," She moaned. "Fas'er," She gasped as he drove the dildo in deeper, his fingers nearly dipping in as well with every thrust. He was going to bring her with him this time. Sasuke hastened his thrusts into her ass as well. He managed to get up to five inches in. The pressure became too much. In hopes to bring her over the edge first, Sasuke released the dildo, allowing her vaginal walls to cling to and squeeze the length of the sex toy. He opted for pressing his thumb against her cilt instead. He angled his hips driving into the thin layer of muscle that separated her anus and vagina.

Naruko's hips thrashed around, her scream turning into a choked sob as her eyes rolled back into her head and her face buried itself into the sheets. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruko screamed, muffled by the blankets beneath her face. Her walls clamped down, locking everything into place as her walls convulsed. Her orgasm hit. Sasuke unleashed his own into her ass the second she clamped those tight little muscles down on him. He drove deeper into her than he intended to, his moans and groans muffled by the back of her shoulder. His legs gave out from beneath him, and the two of them landed on the bed in a convulsing heap.

A hot, sweaty, sticky, panting mess. Thats what the both of them were by the time they finished. Sasuke felt his body shake as he pushed himself up. His cock twitched a couple times, getting out the last couple spurts of cum before he slid the flaccid appendage out from between her ass cheeks. Sasuke shuddered at the sight. Her small hole twitched as a mixture of his cum, her own natural fluids, and the lubricant leaked out from her stretched hole. Globs ran between her crack, over her cheeks and down her thighs. His eyes settled lower, looking between her legs at the dildo that stuck half way out from her vagina. Sasuke flopped backwards on the bed, panting. He was in no better condition himself.

His muscles all twitched from the extra effort he put in, but it felt good all the same. Pleasure rang through his tired body. He turned his head, looking over at Naruko. She had her head turned to the side, her lips parted with a trail of drool leaking out from the corner of her lips. She panted harshly, trying to catch her breath. Sasuke knew she wasn't sleeping, but recovering. Reaching down, Sasuke reached between her legs, sliding the dildo out from between her convulsing lips. He tossed it onto the bottom of the bed, out of their way. Looking back at Naruko, he reached over, pushing her hair out from her face.

They were such a mess... Sasuke stiffened, watching as Naruko opened her eyes and reached up, grabbing his hand. She tightened her small fingers around his larger ones. Sasuke felt his heart beating loudly in his chest. It felt like it was in his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead, Naruko rolled over, curling up at his side. "That was so good..." She whispered as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck, her arm wrapping around his waist. Sasuke closed his mouth, wrapping an arm around her in return, holding her close. What was there to say? 'I'm sorry' rang in the forefront of Sasuke's mind.

The sad thing was, Sasuke wasn't sorry about what they did. He never was. He craved it too. He wanted to be selfish and hold Naruko in his arms, just like this after sex. He wanted to be the only one who ever held her like this, who ever made her moan and squirm in pleasure...He wanted to be the only one who knew about her strange kinks and the only object of her desire...Right now, he was. He knew he shouldn't be, and for their fucked up situation, he was sorry, but he wasn't sorry for what they did. Sasuke leaned his head down, pressing a kiss to the top of Naruko's head as he held her naked body, clad in only a lacy bra, tightly in his arms.

It was selfish, and he'd never voice it out loud, but Sasuke hoped that Naruko could at least return his feelings one day. He knew it was a stupid thing to hang on to. Naruko was addicted to his body - she wanted him for sex, not much more, and he was okay with that, for now. The problem was, he wasn't so sure there was going to be another girl that Sasuke could find to take Naruko's place once she moved on from him. He wasn't sure he even wanted there to be.

With that in mind, Sasuke closed his eyes, clearing his mind of all those annoying, nagging thoughts to focus on the girl in his arms, still twitching in pleasure. They had a few more hours until their parents came home. They could afford a few minutes to rest before cleaning up the evidence of their night.

* * *

**Please remember: **I'm not asking for a lot, just a little review at the end of the chapter(s) to let me know what you think. Please, tell me what you liked, what you disliked, what you would like to see more of later on, and what I can improve upon. If there are certain requests for sexual settings and actions, please give them and I will take and try to fulfill them in the succeeding chapters. Every bit of feedback is appreciated.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read!**

**-SweetSugarStand**

*****This chapter was WAY longer than I thought it would be o.o;!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A note to my Readers:**

**Hello fellow Fanfictians,**

**Believe it or not...This is my first time actually trying to write a fic like this, so I'm hoping all of you can help me out here. I'm not asking for a lot, just a little review at the end of the chapter(s) to let me know what you think. Please, tell me what you liked, what you disliked, what you would like to see more of later on, and what I can improve upon. If there are certain requests for sexual settings and actions, please give them and I will take and try to fulfill them in the succeeding chapters. Every bit of feedback is appreciated.**

**I'm creating this story to help me improve my smut writing, which, quite frankly, I'm a little awkward about, but I would like to get better. Though there is a lemon in every chapter, maybe several, the entire story is not a pwp. I actually have a reason for the graphic content filling this story, but you'll just need to keep reading to find out what it is, otherwise it would ruin the story!**

**The main pairing in this fic is SasukexNaruko. I have changed the gender of Uzumaki Naruto to his female counterpart. Naruko, in this fic, is Sasuke's adopted sister, and therefore keeps her 'Uzumaki' surname. I have bumped her age up two years older than Sasuke to fit the idea I have in mind.**

* * *

_Reviews:_

_Wow I got a lot of Reviews for this story while I was away! Sorry about that...I'll try and answer as many as I can here! Thanks again to all of you who sent me Messages and PMs._

_sasunaruhaven: Why yes, yes you can have more. In fact, have some smut at the end of this chapter. I will probably have him get to eighteen, eventually. But right now I'm not really sure when or how I'll go about doing that. I don't usually plan too far ahead because the characters wind up changing the story on me anyway. ;3 Of course they'll make it! They're Sasuke and Naruko. Drama is a necessity in any story though~_

_Sindela: Aw, thank you 3 I'm glad you enjoy this story. And I have no idea what I'm doing for these lemons. Its pure imagination. Thank gosh its working! I'm hoping to start developing an actual story around the smut too so it actually has a plot. I hope it works out... So many questions you have, but only time will tell for these two ;3_

_As for your question about Naruko seeking help. Thats a good question, and my answer for you is, perhaps she would be forced to go to it, because we all know as responsible as Naruko/to can be sometimes, addictions are not easily broken. Basically, Naruko is obsessed with sex the way Naruto is obsessed with Ramen. They can try and put her through therapy, but the second she sees Sasuke, she's going to crack. That could make for a very interesting scene actually. I may have to think about this!_

_Rixxell Stryfe: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoy the story! I'm not sure if I could write a NarukoxSasukexMikoto though. For some reason Sasuke doing his mother just does not compute in my mind. Least of all as a serious chapter in this story. I could try to write a lemon drable for this as a spin-off side story, but I can't make any promises. I'm not sure how I'd go about it. Sorry!_

_invisible-gurl: Kitchen scene and a scene when their parents are home. Yes'em, will do! I'll get to work on that in the next chapters. I'll try to include one of them in the next chapter. I think it will fit fine. :3_

_D-Gragoon1212: Yeah, I'm positive this is my first time writing this kind of thing. Its all pure imagination. I'm just running with whatever comes to mind. I'm an incredibly detail orientated person so...Thats probably why its so graphic. I'm really glad you like my writing style. Thank you!_

_I have no idea about what will happen when their parents catch them O_o I guess we'll both have to wait and see, wont we?_

_TigerInTheMoonlight: I'll have to work in Naruko's actual perspective on things. I like kind of keeping her opinion out of it and keeping it more as a mysterious element for suspense until push comes to shove and shit really starts to hit the fan. I am going to try making little hints at her feelings on it though. Also, here you go with them doing it at school!_

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Naruko twirled her pencil between her slim pointer and middle fingers. History was never one of her better subjects. In fact, Naruko didn't really have a better subject. She was good at gym, because she got to run around and throw and kick things all over the place. You weren't technically graded in Gym class and therefore, Naruko excelled in it. Right now, Iruka-sensei was drawling on about something that Naruko just didn't care about at all. Couldn't they cover this boring stuff on a day that she actually skipped school or something? Ugh.

Situated in her pocket was Naruko's phone, and she was more than tempted to take it out and start bothering Sasuke in whatever class he was in. If she was in history, he was probably in his english class. She'd love to fluster him all up, but it was no fun if she wasn't there to actually see his reactions. Next period was math. She could always call Sasuke between classes and pull him away to skip, but Sasuke had chemistry. She knew he wouldn't skip with a test coming up at the end of the week (At least, she thought that she remembered him saying something about that).

"Uzumaki Naruko," Iruka snapped from the front of the room, his right hand on his hip. He meant business.

Naruko snapped up straight in her chair, attention forward. "Huh- I- yes?" Naruko asked, stumbling over her words as she looked for the right phrase to address him with. What was he asking her? Did she totally miss a question or something?

The look that Iruka was giving her was all too familiar. It was his infamous, 'you're ignoring my lecture', look. Well, yeah, of course she was. It was _boring_. Maybe if he spiced it up a little she wouldn't be so bored. Sheesh. He was worse than a mother about some things. "I'm not going to repeat myself again. Pay attention. There's a test on this material friday and if you flunk my course, again, I'm going to hold you back from graduation. Understood?"

Leaning over onto her right palm, Naruko propped her head up on her fist. Her cheek puffed a little as she mocked Iruka under her breath. "Understood," She grunted out, rolling her eyes. If there was one thing she hated more than boring lectures, it was being scolded by Iruka. Who did he think he was? Her father? She already had one of those, thanks. Not wanting to have to deal with being scolded, again, Naruko sighed and straightened up in her seat to try her hand at pretending to pay attention. She looked out the window from the corner of her eyes, watching the light blue sky with white fluffy clouds blowing by. Why did she need to spend such a lovely day in here?

For the rest of class, Naruko went undisturbed. She brushed off Iruka's warning about failing as she passed him on her way out the door. How annoying, she thought as she headed for her locker to change her books for her next class. It wasn't that she wanted to fail, but she didn't particularly care if she did either. What was she going to do when she graduated? College? Ha! That would be something. Naruko couldn't get into college with her grades and she didn't really think she had a particular talent for anything. Most people didn't see the true genius and effort that went into being an A-rank slacker like her. And if she did fail, then that meant that Naruko got to stay back a year and have another year longer to be in school with Sasuke. The incentive seemed higher to fail than pass. She chuckled at the thought. Yeah, right. Her parents would murder her if she failed another class. They went through enough trouble trying to keep her in her correct grade as it was.

Reaching her locker, Naruko put in the three digit combination before yanking the door open with one hand, shoving her books in with the other. She took out her notebook and her text book for her English class. Another one of Naruko's worst classes. Slamming her locker door shut, the door 'ticked' several times as it relocked. She trudged down the hall, boredom written all over her fox-like face as she headed down the hall to her classroom.

Every day was like the same old boring song. It was always fun on the first and last day, but every day in between was long over played. The same classes, the same schedule, the same routine. Maybe one or two days would shake it up and make things exciting again, but it was hardly enough to counteract the hundred other days of boredom. Most people didn't seem to notice. They had friends, and boyfriends, and plans, and after school activities. Naruko didn't have, nor did she want, any of that. She was friendly and talk to some people, sometimes, but it was all superficial. It wasn't that she didn't like people. Quite the contrary, actually, but Naruko had something called trust issues. Unless it was her family, she couldn't help but think of all the ulterior motives people had for talking to her. It was a story for another day. She hated to dwell on the past.

English passed, and so did her music class. The bell tolled for lunch break and the first grin of the day since she set foot in school spread on Naruko's face. "Lunch time!" She exclaimed. The best part of the day, more specifically though because it was the same break period that she shared with Sasuke! Naruko gathered her books into her arms and nearly sprinted out into the halls with the most vigor that she'd shown all day. A happy little bounce was in each step as she approached her locker, spun her code around and slipped her books inside. Her money for lunch was already in her pocket. What would she have today...?

"Hey, Na-ru-ko."

A male voice calling her name caught Naruko's attention and broke her thoughts on lunch. She turned her head, looking over her shoulders as one of the boys in her grade approached her. He was your typical muscle head, head captain of the ... Well actually, Naruko didn't know because she never cared to pay attention to what he was the head captain of. Naruko closed her locker, arching a brow at the boy. "What is it, Kurechi...?" She asked, humoring him for a couple seconds. Naruko already had a clue as to what he wanted when she caught his eyes several inches below her chin, looking at her chest. Just because she was shorter than him did not mean that she wasn't going to notice.

He stopped a couple feet away from her. His eyes were sizing up her curves at this point. Naruko made a point to cross her arms and hinder his wandering eyes. Naruko didn't understand why this kind of person actually even existed. He was tall - taller than her. He was probably taller than Sasuke too. He had broad shoulders and well toned arms that had a good portion of her grade falling at his feet. His hair was a little long, dark brown, tied in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were a dark green. He had a face that any girl, but Naruko could love.

Now that he couldn't get a good look at her body, his eyes seemed to find their way to her face. "I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight," He said. "Theres a big game tonight. I need a date. How would you like to accompany me and be my girl for tonight?" He said it so seriously, with such a fake grin that Naruko couldn't help but smile back at him with the same fakeness.

"Oh wow, gee. You know that sounds great except I do already have plans," Naruko said. She sighed a bit and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I think there are plenty of other girls who would be more interested in entertaining you tonight than I would." Because quite frankly, Naruko didn't know or care what kind of plans he really had for after the game, but she wasn't going to give him the chance to dream any up.

Kurechi didn't seem to like her reply though. He stepped a bit closer, the smile on his face a bit more strained. Naruko could feel the eyes of those passing by in the halls falling on them. She could smell his breath, like spearmint gum, with how close he was getting to her. He spoke in a low manner so no one but she could hear him. "I don't think you heard me correctly, Naruko." He emphasized her name with a hiss. "It wasn't exactly an offer. Now why don't you reconsider and give me a correct response?"

* * *

"Can you believe Kakashi?! He was late. Again. Ugh! I don't get why they don't just fire him." The voice of Sakura Haruno was starting to make Sasuke ears bleed as he had to listen to her complaining about their teacher being late, as he was every day. Class was well over and she was still complaining about it, just for the sake of complaining. "I mean. He is one of the smartest teachers in the school, I'll give him that, but his work ethic and his methods - they're crazy. He's crazy!" She huffed and Sasuke could practically feel the annoyance radiating off from Sakura as she stopped down the hall less than a foot away from him.

Unable to take her rant anymore, Sasuke cut her off without even looking at Sakura. "He's annoying and irresponsible and tardy - yeah, Sakura, I get it. You say the same thing every day. Just shut up already, will you?" He asked her with a rather irate sigh. He could hear her huffing beside her, but she quieted down effectively. Finally. Peace and Qui-

"Oi! Sasuke!"

-Or not. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, closing his eyes and counting to five before the feet pounding down the hall behind him came to a stop. Kiba. Sasuke opened his eyes, looking behind him to see that his guess was correct. "What?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shot a glare at Kiba. "No running in the halls. You're going to hurt someone," She scolded the canine-eqsue boy. Kiba paid Sakura's scolding no mind and looked at Sasuke excitedly making him ask his question again.

Kiba pointed over his shoulder in the direction of the senior hall. "I was just walking by when I saw a bit of commotion and peaked in. You wont believe it!"

Great. Another one who just couldn't wait to run their mouth about the first thing that came to mind. "Kiba. Thats great, I really don't care though." Sasuke knew he was wasting his breath though, and sure enough, Kiba continued to tell him anyway. Sasuke resumed walking and Kiba, like the little puppy dog he was, followed right behind him.

"You know that total jack ass? Kurechi? He's the head captain of the basket ball team." Again, Sasuke had no idea who that was and he didn't care to find out. "Well, I didn't really care all that much at first, but then I heard Naruko's name." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't need to turn to see the smirk that was undoubtably pulling on Kiba's lips. "Yeah. Naruko. From what I picked up in the crowd, He's trying to ask her to accompany him after tonights game. You know what that means...right?" Kiba need say no more. Suddenly, Sasuke cared. A lot.

He pivoted a full one hundred and eighty degrees. "Over my dead body. Where are they?" He demanded. Kiba had a grin on his face and pointed over his shoulder back toward the senior hall.

"Right this way, Uchiha," Kiba smirked, turning around and jogging down the hall, Sasuke right behind him. From behind, Sasuke could hear Sakura following them, grumbling under her breath, but he was unconcerned with her at the moment. He was more concerned about a certain blonde haired girl. Kiba led the way through the hall full of seniors, making their way to the source of the commotion - Naruko's locker.

Kurechi had Naruko cornered against her locker, arms crossed over her chest with her books held close. Kurechi was too close for comfort. He was within a proximity that Sasuke liked to think only he was allowed to enter around Naruko. There was a certain tenseness in his jaw that formed when he saw Kurechi's mouth near Naruko's ear, whispering something that Sasuke couldn't hear. He didn't like this sight one bit. The uncomfortable look on Naruko's face was all Sasuke needed to see to know that it was his time to step in.

"Naruko," Sasuke called, stepping ahead of Kiba and walking over to his older sister and the...disturbance. "I've been waiting for you." He could hear whispers breaking out all around them. His name was popping up among the lips of strangers. Of course, many students knew of him or his name, so to speak. He was two years younger than all of them and it was rare he came down this hallway.

Kurechi backed away from Naruko just enough so that he could turn and get a good look at Sasuke. Sasuke felt his stare but didn't return it. He wasn't going to give this guy half the satisfaction that he didn't deserve. If he didn't get his hands away from Naruko soon, though, Sasuke was going to have some rather unpleasant words for him. "Who are you supposed to be?" Kurechi asked.

Continuing to ignore him, Sasuke looked at Naruko only. No one else in that hall meant more than two cents to him. "Come on. Ditch this loser and lets go. We're not wasting our whole break with something pointless," Sasuke grunted at her.

Pointless and loser seemed to be two words that Kurechi didn't like, because he let go of Naruko, but he rounded right on Sasuke. The whispers became more harsh, more excited. "Who exactly are you calling a 'Loser'?" Kurechi asked. "Whose doing something pointless...? Little underclassmen need to know their place, you know." He walked up to Sasuke, getting close enough so Sasuke had to pay attention to him. "I'll ask again. Who do you think you are?" He asked, his large, sausage finger poking Sasuke square in the chest.

Sasuke regarded him the way he would regard gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe. "Don't touch me," Sasuke replied. The thought of dealing with such a person almost pained him. "I'd also appreciate it if you left my sister alone...If you know whats good for you." It was definitely a warning, and a threat. He directed his gaze up towards Kurechi. "I don't give a rats ass about who you are, or who you think you are, but you can start by taking your little group of friends here and leaving. Naruko has no business with you, and neither do I," Sasuke said. Kurechi opened his mouth and Sasuke cut him off with a heated glare. "Lets leave it at that, alright?" He said firmly.

Kurechi seemed to be weighing his options as he was speechless for several moments. The name 'Uchiha' hit his ears and it seemed to dawn on him exactly who he was messing with and whose family Naruko was apart of. "Right. Yeah." He sneered, stepping back as Sasuke went to step around him and get to Naruko. "Like I'll let some pompous prick tell me off," He snapped. Three steps was all he was able to take as he stormed after Sasuke before a pink head of hair got in his way.

"Hold it right there!" Haruno Sakura. A smirk actually pulled on Sasuke's lips as he heard Sakura start up on one of her rants. "You can totally re-think that thought right now. There is no fighting on school grounds and no harassment allowed. I don't care who you are, I, Haruno Sakura, will cart your ass to Principal Tsunade faster than you can blink if you even try it on my watch! So you just leave Sasuke alone!"

Naruko ran over to Sasuke as soon as the coast was clear. She latched onto the sleeve of his shirt with one hand, looking over at the pink haired girl backing Kurechi into his own corner. "One of your friends?" Naruko asked Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a small shrug in reply. "Eh. Classmate," He said. He couldn't really call them friends, persay, but Sakura had her moments. Now was one of them. He looked over at the pink haired girl full of fury and raised his hand. "Thanks for that, Sakura," He called over to her. Sakura swooned for a moment, calling something back to him that sounded like, 'I'll do anything for you, Sasuke!' before she continued lecturing Kurechi. Sasuke motioned Naruko to follow him as he started heading out of the crowd. He gave a small nod of thanks to Kiba as he passed.

Things quieted down almost as soon as they left the senior hallway. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, looking down at Naruko's blonde head. She was right beside him, clutching his white sleeve. "What was that all about?" Sasuke asked her. "Are you alright?" He took a turn down a different, more empty hall way.

Naruko nodded her head. "I'm fine," She said. Her rosy cheek came to rest upon Sasuke's arm as they walked. "I'm surprised you showed up. I was thinking I was going to have to kick him in the balls, run, and hope I didn't get detention if no one did anything," She chuckled rather light heartedly. Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Naruko caught it. "Were you worried about me?" She asked him with a mocking grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No." He turned his gaze away from her. "Why would I be worried? I know you can handle yourself. I just don't like seeing my sister being manhandled, thats all." Unless it was by him, because then he knew it was okay with her.

Naruko smiled. "Oh, is that all?" She asked him. She looked at the time represented on one of the classroom clocks as they passed by. "We still have about forty minutes of lunch left," Naruko told him. "I don't know about you, but I kind of lost my appetite..."

Blue sapphires turned up to look at Sasuke. He caught an all too familiar look in the corner of her eyes and he knew exactly what it was that she was hinting at. Sasuke hesitated. "Naruko..." Now wasn't exactly the time, and -

Whatever Sasuke was about to argue was pushed out of his mind by Naruko grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him down so that their lips connected. Their kiss lasted several moments, short and chaste, before Naruko pulled back. She licked her lips at him. "Sasuke was jealous, wasn't he?" She suddenly teased.

A flush of pink crossed Sasuke's face as he tried to turn away from her, but it was impossible with her hold around his neck like that. "No, I was not! Don't say ridiculous things," Sasuke replied quickly. Jealous? What did he have to be jealous of? He knew Naruko wouldn't ever go for a guy like that. She had him - what more did she...need...? Sasuke averted his gaze. He was, indeed, jealous. He was angry someone else had tried to lay their hands on Naruko. He couldn't blame them. She was beautiful and, though no one else knew it, amazing in bed. Even though he knew, or liked to think, that no one else could hold a candle to him in Naruko's eyes, Sasuke knew that there was still a possibility of it happening. Should anyone get close to his little sister, he couldn't help but get jealous and want to keep her all to himself. What did they call that...a sister complex?

"Right," Naruko pressed her cheek into Sasuke's chest. "Ridiculous. Mmhmm. Maybe I should go say yes to him then. What do you think? I mean, he did say that it was just an after party. He wasn't asking me to date him or spread my legs for him." She could feel Sasuke's fingers tightening against her arms. His jaw was tensing above her head. They both knew the implications of what he had really been asking. Making Sasuke jealous though, it was a rarity that Naruko wanted to take pleasure in exploiting.

Before she could get another word out, Sasuke had her close to his chest. One arm wrapped tightly around Naruko's waist while the other held her cheek. "Don't even think about it," He growled. "You're not going anywhere near him, again."

Naruko pressed her lips together tightly, her body raising up as she pushed off on her tippy toes. "Well then, you'd better use up the last thirty five minutes of break wisely," Naruko said. Her hands cupped Sasuke's cheeks. Her fingers stroked his soft, warm skin. Her thumb stroked just below his lower lip.

Was she, in some twisted sense of the word,...blackmailing him? Sasuke knew she was bluffing. She wouldn't have done it. She wouldn't go back to that asshole, but her words were enough to piss him off and push him over the edge. Enough to anger him to the point where he felt like he needed to prove to her that he was all she needed, that he was the only one who could ever please her. Without warning, Sasuke grasped Naruko's arm firmly, pulling her fingers away from his lips. He turned down the hall, heading toward the back of the school where classes weren't in session. He dragged her out into the old stair well, pulling her underneath the back of the stair case, hiding in the shadows of the stairs as he crashed his lips onto Naruko's.

A mewl mixed with delight and surprise came from Naruko's lips. She was quick to react. Her lips parted with Sasuke's and her tongue lashed out to curl around his. She hooked her left leg around Sasuke's left hip. His hand came down, grabbing her thigh. His fingers stroked small circles around her soft, creamy flesh. She pressed her hips forward, her heat meeting the tent forming in her brothers pants. Her hands trailed down his chest, reaching for the hem of his shirt. She quickly untucked it and started unbuttoning the white button-down.

Sasuke grabbed Naruko by her blonde hair, gently pulling her head back as he won their little tongue wrestling match and his tongue dominated her mouth. Her muffled grunts and groans drove him wild. He released her his grip on her hair and reached for her chest instead. His hand cupped her right breast through her shirt and bra, giving it a couple teasing gropes. He unbuttoned first several buttons of her shirt, disconnecting their lips to lean down, littering kissing from her jaw, to her neck, all the way down to her popping cleavage.

As soon as Naruko's fingers made quick work of Sasuke's buttons, they pushed his shirt open and left a ghost trail from his naval all the way up to his pectorals. She flattened her palms against his chest, slowly moving her hands downwards with shaky breaths as Sasuke suckled on the soft tops of her pale breasts, leaving light little marks. Naruko grabbed Sasuke's belt, fumbling with the buckle. She squealed, bucking her hips, as Sasuke stuck his tongue in her cleavage and gave a slow, drawn out lick upwards to her collar bone. Once she undid the buckle, the button and zipper followed with ease. Naruko reached up, her small hands grabbing Sasuke by the shoulders and she pushed him away from her.

For several moments, the two of them stood there, staring at one another, disheveled and breathing heavily. Naruko was the first to speak when she caught her breath. "Sit down," She told Sasuke, placing her hands on his hips. She grabbed his pants, dragging them down just enough to free his erect penis. Her mouth was watering already. Today, Sasuke was in no shape to disagree. He nodding his head, guiding himself down the wall until he was seated. Naruko followed him the whole way down, her eyes never once leaving Sasuke's as she knelt in front of him, smiling at him with the most innocent smile he could ever imagine a young woman's face before doing something completely and utterly not innocent.

Naruko brought her head down and stretched her lips wide around Sasuke's cock as they sat in a dark corner beneath the back stairwell. Her small hands ran along her step-brother's thighs as she pulled her head back just enough to start littering the head of his cock with little butterfly kisses. Her tongue circled his head once before she began to attack his length with a series of open mouthed kisses, starting at the head of his shaft until she made her way all the way down to the base. Her tongue peaked out and ran a wet trail between his balls. Using one hand to support herself on her knees, between Sasuke's legs, Naruko brought her other hand around to begin pumping Sasuke. She lifted her head, looking up at Sasuke with precum smeared on her lips. "Sasuke," Naruko breathed, her tongue flicking out over her lips to taste what had been left behind. She moaned in delight. "Tasty..." She replied in a rather sultry voice. "Is this good, Sa-su-ke?"

Good? Oh, damn Sasuke had a lot of words and good was not one to describe this situation. Normally, Sasuke didn't promote Naruko's unhealthy obsession with having sex with him in school during their breaks, but today was a special case. Today, Sasuke craved it just as badly as his older sister. She was his and his alone. He gazed down at the horny expression on her face. Her bright blue eyes were completely glazed over with lust as she stared into his own black eyes. Her cheeks were a rosy red color and her plump, pink lips were glistening with a combination of saliva and semen. With his pants pulled down just enough to release his hard shaft, she was situated in a kneeling position between Sasuke's legs. Her large bosom threatened to pop put from her loosely buttoned top. Sasuke could see the first three or four buttons were already undone, thanks to his handy work. A white lacy bra poked out and her erect nipples strained against both layers of fabric which was impressive on its own. From his position, Sasuke currently had the best cleavage shot ever. He would not mind those plush mounds surrounding his dick until they were painted white. Naruko's skillful fingers worked his shaft just the way he liked. He could feel himself shuddering, about ready to release all over her. "Oh yeah," Sasuke breathed. "But you know what would be better than good?" Sasuke asked her, reaching down and placing a hand on the back of her head. He guided her up toward his face before placing his lips against the shell of her ear. He released a short breath against the shell of her ear before raking his tongue over it. "Taking that tight little hole of yours and stuffing it with my big cock and telling me how good it feels to fill you," Sasuke said against her ear before placing a sharp nip on her ear lobe. He pulled back to see the expression on her face.

The look was of pure ecstasy. Naruko's lips fell open in surprise and her large blue eyes widened even more so. "Oh hell yeah," Naruko replied her fingers detaching themselves from Sasuke's length. She shifted out from between his legs and instead, placed herself in his lap. She sat down, his dick behind her, pressing against her ass and lower back. "Sasuke's big cock." Naruko wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, placing her lips on his cheek, then his slowly started trailing kissed from his cheek, to his jaw and down his neck. "Come on, Sasuke." She began to wiggle her hips around. "Take my panties off and put it in. Fuck me so good," Naruko murmured against Sasuke's neck as she drew her tongue in small circles.

Sasuke couldn't help but reach down, grabbing Naruko by the hips as she wiggled her hips in his lap. His naked, rock hard cock rubbed against her soft, plush cheeks. Panties? She was still wearing them? He could feel her wetness soaking through her panties as she rubbed against his length. Her tongue drew hot, wet circles along his neck making his skin feel like it was on fire. Sliding his hands down, Sasuke ran his hands down to Naruko's thighs. He lifted her skirt, tipping his head to look down at those toned, creamy white thighs that straddled his lap. Holding her skirt up with one hand, Sasuke took the other hand and pressed two fingers against her wet panties. He massaged the two digits against her slit through the fabric, following the indented curve all the way to her entrance where he began to push against the cloth. The cloth dipped in, but didn't allow him much access. Sasuke had what he wanted juncture between her legs was dripping. Her thighs were quivering. Her breath was ragged against his neck. Sasuke started to rub his two fingers in a fast, quick motion, just grinding the tips of her fingers into the muscle surrounding her entrance.

Already, Sasuke had Naruko's hips making small jerking motions against his fingers as she buried her face in his chest, her fingers clinging to the sleeves of his school blazer. "Sa-su..." Naruko ground out against Sasuke's neck before her soft lips parted. Rather than coming down with those butterfly kisses that she had been so kind to use before, she closed her teeth against Sasuke's neck, biting him with strength as a warning. "I said fuck me with your dick, not your fingers!" She snapped at him.

Sasuke hissed, sliding his fingers beneath Naruko's panties, not needing to be warned again. "Right, right. I know," Sasuke growled. "Let go," He said, pulling her panties down to her mid thighs. Naruko released Sasuke's neck and pulled back, keeping her hands on his upper arms as she rose her hips upwards and stepped out from her panties as Sasuke pulled them off. He dropped them on the ground beside them. Both of his hands came up to grip Naruko's waist. His thumbs hooked beneath the hem of her skirt, lifting it up and pinning it against her waist. His mouth watered at the sight of her mound covered in short, soft blonde curls. "Naruko..." Sasuke's voice came out in a husky growl as he guided her hips over his erect length. Tall, thick, and proud, Sasuke felt his penis twitching painfully for that dripping wet sex. Turning his head to her ear, Sasuke growled, "do it..."

And Naruko did it. She threw her head back, her lips parting in a silent scream as she dropped her weight, impaling herself all the way to the hilt of Sasuke's penis. She felt it strike deep inside her, her inner muscles awakening as they began stretching and squeezing around the hard piece of flesh and blood inside her. She cried into Sasuke's neck, incoherently trying to make out Sasuke's name as he wasted no time in bouncing Naruko on his lap. Naruko tensed the muscles in her thighs, bracing her arms against Sasuke's shoulders as she bounced her hips.

Once Naruko had picked up the motion on her own, Sasuke released one hand from her hips and placed it on the back of her head. He gently fisted a handful of blonde locks. Pulling her head from the crevice of his neck where she had buried it, he quieted her cries to sharp pants with a deep kiss. Quiet moans reverbreated from deep in Naruko's throat as she reached up to tangle her fingers in Sasuke's dark hair.

It was almost time. Feeling a slight jerk to Naruko's hips, breaking pace ever so slightly, Sasuke moved his hand down to her mid back, carefully moving their position so Naruko was beneath him. Naruko latched her arms around Sasuke's shoulders and her legs around his waist, holding on tightly as she felt him changing their positions. He cradled her mid back with one arm and held himself up on his knees, bracing himself with one arm against the floor so Naruko never had to touch it. Sasuke's pace quickened with the change. He drove his hips forward and Naruko dug her heels into his tailbone, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades through his shirt as she threw her hips back and forth to meet his thrusts.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Naruko detached her lips from Sasuke's, her head lolled back as she sucked in a deep breath. Her long blonde hair cascaded on the tiled floor below her. She arched her back, chest reaching up to press against Sasuke's. "Nnn, there!" She panted, feeling the head of Sasuke's penis tease her inner walls just right with each thrust. "Mm...nn...ha aa..." Naruko grunted and groaned. Sasuke's hot lips placed searing kisses along the column of her exposed neck. He could feel her inner walls becoming unbearably tight. Thrusting in and out was beginning to take effort with the amount of pressure she was exerting on his length. The desire to cum was over whelming, but he had to hold on. Just a couple more seconds. Naruko was incredibly close. Her grasping fingers, breathless cries and pants, tensing thighs...

"Ah!" Naruko screamed, startling Sasuke for a moment since she'd actually been doing a very good job of keeping quiet. Her yell echoed off the walls. Sasuke hissed at her, lifting his head to glare at her.

"Idiot!" He hissed in her ear. "Naruko, shut up. You're too loud." The last thing they needed was to be discovered by a teacher of other classmates - or anyone for that matter - while they were in the middle of having sex.

Sasuke's chiding fell on deaf ears. Naruko was too far gone in her orgasmic bliss to give two fucks if anyone caught them. "Uh, Sasuke Sasuke," Naruko chanted, a little quieter at least, but her voice was fully audible. Sasuke pivoted his hips, thrusting as hard and fast as this position would allow him to do. "Ah, yes! Just like that - like that. I'm going to cum, Sasuke! I'm gonna -!"

Sasuke growled at Naruko, replying with a sharp. "Then cum already, idiot!" before losing it himself. He dropped his head into Naruko's shoulder, groaning as his hips jerked against Naruko's. He wasn't sure who set who off first - maybe it was at the exact same time, but the pleasure of releasing into that hot, milky cavern was pure bliss. Their hips rocked together slowly as they started to come down from their high. Naruko continued to cling to Sasuke, breathless. Correcting their position, Sasuke flopped back into their original position, with his back propped against the wall and Naruko seated in his lap. He took in deep, even breaths to calm himself down.

Naruko looked up at Sasuke, licking her lips as she loosened her hold on Sasuke. She leaned up, pressing a kiss against his lips, which Sasuke returned. It was short and chaste, but a perfect way to rap up an afternoon quickie. "That was great," Naruko murmured as she pulled away. "I feel so full now." She gave her hips a little wiggle which caused Sasuke's eye to twitch a little.

"Gee..." He mumbled, looking down at their conjoined sexes. "I wonder why. You need to get off though. We have to clean up and get to class." He couldn't afford to get hard again and with the way she looked right now, he was absolutely going to get hard if she didn't get off him. They'd be lucky if they weren't already late for class as it was. "Come on," Sasuke gave her thigh a little slap, making Naruko yelp and pull away from him. His limp penis slid out as she raised her hips up.

Naruko shuddered and pouted at Sasuke as she felt him slide out of her. "You suck..." She muttered, crawling off from him. She grabbed her panties, inspecting them momentarily before making a face. Moving over to a garbage, she chucked them out.

"Can't wear them again?" Sasuke asked, noticing what Naruko did as he wiped himself off with a tissue and tucked himself back into his pants. He tossed the pack of tissues to Naruko so she could clean up between her legs quickly. He buttoned up his white shirt, tucking it back into his pants and grabbed his bag.

Naruko shook her head, catching the tissues he tossed to her and wiped between her thighs. "Nope. Too wet. I have a change in my gym bag," Naruko reassured him. "No worries." Sometimes, after gym, it was nice to change ones underwear when they got all sweaty... Glancing up, she sent a rather evil smirk Sasuke's way. "Or maybe..." She said, straightening up. She started buttoning her top up. "I should go around commando for the rest of the day. What do you think?"

She was instantly met with a glare. "No," Sasuke deadpanned. "Don't even think about it. Get your gym clothes and change immediately." He would see to it personally if she dared test him. She didn't need any more incidents today, god forbid...

"Fine, fine!" Naruko hummed, shaking her head. "I was just teasing anyway." She walked over to Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his waist. Teasing. Right. Sasuke sighed, placing a hand on the back of her head, holding her close. Her teasing was what had pushed him into doing this in the first place. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Go, before you're late," Sasuke told her, pulling back. He gave her thigh a little back hand as he reached up to try straightening up his black hair. Naruko scurried away from him with a small chuckle. "I'll see you after school," She told him with a bright smile playing on her lips as she practically danced down the hall to stop by her locker for her gym clothes before class.

Sasuke watched her until she was gone, shaking his head as he left a few minutes later so they wouldn't be caught together. "What a handful..." Sasuke muttered to himself, heading out from behind the stair case. No matter how many times he told her, having sex in school was dangerous, but it was his fault for not being able to resist her either. Geeze...

"Yeah. It must suck to secretly be screwing your sister."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yeah, sometimes, but at least I'm with... her - " Sasuke stopped talking. He stopped dead in his tracks. A chill went down his spine - a delayed response to that feeling of being watched. "- Who -!?" He exclaimed, heart beating fast in his ears as he whipped around to see who was behind him.

"Uchiha, I think we need to talk."

* * *

Dundundun!

I hope this chapter was alright. As you all know I took a VERY long break. I had written parts of this extremely long chapter while I was away, and they were all written kind of out of order and at different times so my ideas shifted. Hopefully it still came out okay and blended together alright.

**Please remember: **I'm not asking for a lot, just a little review at the end of the chapter(s) to let me know what you think. Please, tell me what you liked, what you disliked, what you would like to see more of later on, and what I can improve upon. If there are certain requests for sexual settings and actions, please give them and I will take and try to fulfill them in the succeeding chapters. Every bit of feedback is appreciated.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read!**

**-SweetSugarStand**


End file.
